Glee presents The Warblers: Una historia real
by LuckyKlainer17
Summary: De novio y con su nuevo trabajo en Glee como líder de los Warblers, Darren no podría pedir más. Pero luego de conocer a su compañero de elenco Chris Colfer, su vida daría un vuelco inesperado. Amigo de Riker Lynch y Curt Mega, con ellos pasaría largas horas filmando en Dalton, sin saber que su verdadero amor lo estaba esperando en un estudio de grabación. CrissColfer-Rickurt
1. Warblers

Ya llevaba días trabajando con sus nuevos compañeros los demás Warblers, ensayando pasos y canciones, y armonizando con los distintos tonos de voces que tenían cada uno, lo cual emocionaba a Darren que no veía la hora de hacer su presentación en el programa.

- ¿Qué tema cantaremos?-pregunto Riker mirando confundido la lista de canciones mientras agotado por el ensayo se apoyaba sobre el hombro de su compañero Curt.

-¡Teenage dream! Riker ¿cómo es que no prestas atención a algo tan importante?-lo regaño Telly, que al contrario de su rubio compañero se tomaba todo con mucha seriedad. -Siii, ya lo sabía -mintió Riker- pregunto ¿Cuándo la vamos a cantar?

-Si te refieres a cuando grabaremos, será en cuatro días luego de hacer el ensayo general ¿Y tú ni sabias que canción cantaríamos Riker?-dijo sonriente Curt al ver como se enojaba su nuevo amigo.

-¡Que si sabía! Solo me equivoque al preguntar-todos rieron con ese último comentario.

Darren estaba sentando en el piso de la sala de ensayo, descansando luego de haber practicado una coreografía junto a los demás, de mientras revisaba su libreto, su celular no paraba de sonar con mensajes de su novia "te extraño" "¿nos veremos más tarde?" "¿te dije que te extraño?" Le resultaba imposible concentrarse, y aunque quería estar en ese momento con su novia sabía que debía ensayar, guardo su celular y empezó a leer el libreto "¡no! Es decir yo sí, pero estos dos tiene novia" se detuvo en esa parte y no pudo evitar sonreír avergonzado al saber que esa era la respuesta a la pregunta de Kurt de si todos eran gais "soy gay, voy a hacer un papel de gay jajá" pensó y volvió a sonreír.

-Solo tres tendremos dialogo en la primera presentación-dijo Titus interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Darren-lo cual es bueno porque no son muy extensos "Fuiste un espía tan terrible que nos pareció encantador"-comento y todos rieron-nadie puede olvidarse de eso jajaja.

-Riker tal vez-bromeo Curt y recibió en respuesta un golpe en la cabeza.

El día había concluido para Darren, ya sabía sus líneas, y la canción les había salido para su entender increíble. Ahora solo iría a encontrarse con su novia, no debía descuidarla ya que no quería que volvieran a pelear. Mientras guardaba su libreto en la mochila alcanzo a leer el nombre de Chris Colfer, y eso le hizo recordar que su papel estaría muy unido al de Chris aunque no sabía cuánto ya que el director solo le dijo que pretendía "jugar" con el papel de Blaine "¿Qué tendrá pensado?" dijo que voz alta mientras levantaba sus cejas en tono curioso, otra vez sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos pero esta vez por su celular "te estoy esperando amor ¿dónde estás?" al leer el mensaje sonrió, se despidió de sus compañeros saludando con la mano de lejos y se fue.

El día del primer ensayo general por fin había llegado. Se pondrían sus uniformes, conocerían por primera vez las instalaciones de Dalton, que de ahí en más seria su nuevo hogar, estarían rodeados de extras, cámaras y micrófono, estaban todos muy ansiosos. Pero a Darren otra cosa le provocaba ansiedad, por fin conocería a Chris, lo había visto ya en los capítulos de Glee, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de cruzarlo todavía puesto que la sala de ensayos de los Warblers no se encontraba en el mismo estudio que la de los chicos de ND, sentía una gran admiración por Chris, sabia su historia y por supuesto su condición y le parecía un excelente actor y cantante, estaba en verdad contento de compartir elenco con él.

Ya producido como Blaine, contesto un último mensaje a su novia y se dispuso a ir hacia el estudio de grabación.

Al llegar vio a todos sus compañeros, vestidos con el mismo uniforme que él, rodeando a un chico algo pálido de ojos claros "Chris" pensó y se acercó hacia él.

-¡Hola soy Darren, Darren Criss!-se presentó dándole la mano.

- ¡Hola! si se quién eres-contesto sonriendo el chico de ojos azules-Yo soy Chris… solo dime Chris-volvió a reír.

-De verdad estoy muy feliz de trabajar contigo, te he visto en Glee y me encanta tu personaje, es… es increíble en verdad, y como cuentas tu historia es… es increíble, y me alegro muchísimo que ganaras ese Emmy sin duda te lo merecías eres…eres…

-¡Increíble! Si lo sé, Bueno muchas gracias, tú… tú también eres un gran cantante, me lo han dicho, no he tenido la oportunidad de escucharte todavía pero bien aquí somos compañeros así que estamos iguales, si quieres cuando terminemos te firmo un autógrafo- dijo bromeando Chris y Darren se quedó estático por un momento pensando si era o no una broma y al oír soltar una aguda carcajada al joven contratenor comenzó a reírse también.

-Lo siento si fui muy efusivo al principio, es que estoy algo nervioso-se disculpó Darren mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras donde grabarían la primera escena.

-No te preocupes, en verdad me gusto, me hiciste sentir una estrella de Hollywood halagado por una colegiala ¡sigue así y tu papel de Blaine será muy creíble!- el sentido del humor de Chris confundía a Darren, era agradable y simpático pero de algún modo se sentía un completo idiota cada vez que abría la boca, al notar eso Chris dejo el sarcasmo de lado-No de en serio te entiendo, si quieres volvamos a ensayar así te vas soltando un poco.

Al practicar juntos Darren pudo ver en verdad lo buen compañero que era Chris. Si bien él ya había tenido otros papeles antes, por alguna razón sentía que este era un desafío, no todos los días haces de gay en una serie vista por millones de personas, y el hecho de que su coprotagonista fuese gay en verdad lo hacía todavía más difícil, no sabía si de algún modo podría ofenderlo al no saber cómo actuar de gay, pero Chris como sospechando que sus nervios venían por ese lado le dio unos concejos como para ir distendiendo la situación.

-Bien-dijo Chris y ambos se sentaron en la escalera principal de la escuela Dalton-Primero no es PARA NADA necesario que actúes como mariquita, ese ya es mi papel-volvió a bromear el pálido chico y Darren solo lo observaba como si delante tuviera a Shakespeare y no a un chico tres años menor que el con su casi misma experiencia teatral-¡Era una broma! puedes reírte si quieres, lo que si te recomiendo si te parece, puedes ser algo más delicado en tus movimientos o gestos eso ayudaría bastante en tu papel, ya que Blaine no demuestra de entrada ser totalmente homosexual-esa palabra retumbo en la cabeza de Darren, él prefería más el termino gay, le sonaba muy fuerte la palabra homo.

-Si claro lo tendré en cuenta no mostrarme demasiado gay jajá, porque también es posible que después de todo no sea gay-al momento de decir eso se dio cuenta de que pudo haberse oído mal para Chris "va a pensar que me molesta actuar con el" pensó.

-Mmm no creo, creo que definitivamente Kurt tendrá un novio y será Blaine, así que mejor empieza a practicar tu delicadeza-le guiño un ojo y fue a retocarse su maquillaje. Darren aún no salía de su asombro, le encantaba la seguridad con la que hablaba Chris, y como se reía de sí mismo, era por demás divertido y muy inteligente, estaba muy alegre de saber que con el tiempo podrían ser grandes amigos.

Se prepararon para grabar la escena en la que Kurt le cuenta su historia a Blaine, luego de que este le pidiera a Wes y David que los dejaran un momento a solas.

Al momento de escuchar "acción" por parte del director Darren observaba la blanca cara de Chris y se conmovió al ver lágrimas tan reales saliendo de los azules ojos del chico, se sintió mal de pensar que lo que Kurt contaba le podría haber ocurrido en verdad en sus años de preparatoria, tanto que contuvo sus ganas de levantarse de la silla para ir a confortarlo "QUE ESTOY PENSANDO" se dijo incrédulo y hasta un poco asustado "Corten, eso estuvo bien pero probemos con un primer plano a Chris" comento el director con uno de sus ayudantes, pero Darren continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Darren, ¡Darren! ¿Estás aquí?-Chris chasqueaba sus dedos en frente de la cara del Warbler.

-Sí, sí… Solo estaba repasando las líneas en mi mente-dijo Darren aún con la mirada perdida.

-A bueno pero igual creo que salió bastante bien para ser el primer ensayo-dijo satisfecho Chris mientras acomodaba su flequillo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Darren que aprovecho a mirarlo con detenimiento cuando Chris poso su mirada en el libreto.

Esa escena le fue muy fácil a Darren puesto que su motivación era real, en verdad estaba apenado por lo que Kurt contaba, y pensó que gracias a la excelente actuación de Chris a él le resulto más fácil meterse en el personaje.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?-pregunto Chris a un Darren ya cambiado y apurado por irse.

-Muy bien, en verdad te agradezco los consejos nos veremos pronto-titubeo Darren esquivando los azules ojos de su compañero.

-Ahora ya lo puedo decir, porque te he visto y escuchado y tú también eres INCREIBLE, de en serio Darren tienes una magnifica voz, y eres un muy buen actor también no hacía falta que me alagaras tanto para ocultar que eres bueno-continuo Chris sin notar la incomodidad de Darren.

-Gracias, bueno ya tengo que irme mi novia me está esperando, adiós nos vemos-rápidamente se dirigió a la salida dejando a un Chris totalmente sorprendido "ha de ser muy linda para dejarme hablando solo" pensó sin entender el repentino cambio de su nuevo compañero.


	2. Mala noche

Iba en su auto camino a casa, acaba de mandarle un mensaje a su novia diciéndole que deseaba verla con urgencia. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y golpeo el volante con bronca, lo que menos quería era detenerse un momento porque eso lo obligaría a pensar en lo que no quería pensar "¿Por qué lo mire así? ¿Tenía ganas de abrazarlo?" sus manos inquietas golpeaban una y otra vez el volante "¿EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?...me deje llevar por el personaje ¡claro! Es eso, por un momento me puse en el lugar de Blaine como cualquier buen actor ¿pero porque lo volví a mirar? No entiendo".

Se había terminado de bañar, estaba sentado a los pies de su cama y mientras se secaba su cabello con una toalla leía el mensaje el su novia "mmm ¿Por qué tanta urgencia amor? Ya estoy saliendo para allá, espérame ;)" dejo el celular en su mesa de luz y fue a buscar su perfume, ese que sabía volvía loca a su novia, pero otra vez sus pensamientos no lo dejaban "nada mejor que una noche desenfrenada con tu novia para demostrar que no has perdido tu hombría" ¡BASTA! Grito y dejo caer sin querer su perfume al suelo donde se rompió en cientos de pedazos ¡DEMONIOS! Estaba descalzo y por poco no se cortó, dejo todo como estaba y se recostó en su cama "¿Qué me pasa? Si hasta hoy en la mañana estaba lo más bien, incluso luego de conocer a Chris… Chris, quede como un tonto lo deje prácticamente hablando solo, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos ¿Por qué?" una parte de su interior quería una respuesta pero por otro lado le daba miedo escucharla "él se portó tan amable conmigo aunque yo me comporte como un fanático loco, soy un tonto, si soy un tonto que habla solo" se dijo así mismo y cerrando los ojos se quedó dormido.

Sentía sus suaves manos por todo su cuerpo, sus besos dibujaban un recorrido sobre su pecho que bajaba hasta llegar a ese lugar tan deseado, sabía exactamente lo que quería y como lo quería y eso sorprendió a Darren. No quería abrir sus ojos, no quería romper ese mágico momento, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía no le importaba nada más. Sentir la boca de él besando esa parte de su cuerpo era impensado, sentir su largo pelo… "¿LARGO PELO?" Se despertó de un exabrupto abriendo sus enormes ojos.

-AAH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS DARREN! ¿Qué haces? Casi me rompes la nariz.

-Oh Mía cuanto lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho es que me asustaste, no me di cuenta perdona-Darren intentaba confortar a su dolida novia.

-¿Te asuste? No parecía así al principio ¿en que estabas pensando?-dijo la chica y se dirigió al baño-Darren se asustó al pensar en la respuesta ¿en que estaba pensando? O mejor dicho ¿en quién estaba pensando? "No me puede estar pasando esto a mi"

-AAAAAHHHHHH mi nariz, mira como quedo mi nariz Darren-grito la chica luego de ver las secuelas del golpe en el espejo-Como piensas que puede salir así a la calle Darren, mañana tengo una sesión de fotos y NO puedo ir así.

-Y te dije que lo siento… ¿Qué sesión de fotos tienes? Ya hemos hablado de eso amor te dije que no me gusta que te expongas tanto, no quiero que todos estén hablando de nuestra relación.

-Está bien les pediré que no me pregunten nada, además son solo fotos mi amor no empecemos a pelear por esto-dijo la chica sosteniendo un pañuelo es su nariz mientras se recostaba junto a su novio.

-Dime ¿hay alguna manera de que pueda recompensarte por lo que hice?-pregunto Darren besándola en el cuello.

-No…-contesto ella con un absurdo tono infantil.

-¿Segura?-volvió a preguntar esta vez besándola detrás de su oreja.

-Si segura…-dijo no muy convincente mientras Darren la besaba en la cara rozando sin querer su nariz.

-AAAAAAAAHHHH, basta me voy-tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras su novio la seguía por la cama.

-Mía amor lo siento de verdad no te vayas, prometo no tocarte la cara-le rogaba el joven desnudo de rodillas sobre su cama apenas tapado por las sabanas.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Ya dije que me voy además tengo llamadas que hacer.

-¿Llamadas, a quién? ¡Son las 11 de la noche!

-A mi maquillista, no pienso estar ASÍ mañana-dijo señalando su nariz.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?-pregunto Darren apenado.

-Llámame, nos vemos que descanses-se despidió la chica dejando a un Darren insatisfecho solo en su cama "NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO ESTO A MI" dijo tapándose la cara con su almohada y volviéndose a dormir.

Esa mañana despertó más temprano de lo común, estaba tan hambriento, después de todo lo sucedido con su novia no había comido nada. Se bañó, y decidió ir temprano al estudio de grabación, el buffet ahí era más abundante que lo que había en su heladera.

Sabía que no estaría ninguno de sus compañeros Warblers ya que todavía era temprano. Se dirigía a su camarín cuando de repente escucho unas risas más adelante.

-Jajaja no, no ya vete-decía una voz riendo. Al doblar por el pasillo Darren choca de frente con una persona.

-¡Darren! ¿Qué… que haces aquí tan temprano?-pregunto Riker exaltado.

-¡Buen día a ti también!

-Lo siento, buen día Darren ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

-Que tiene de malo solo llegue dos horas antes ¿tú que haces aquí? ¿Con quién estabas? Oí a alguien más.

-¿Yo? Con nadie-respondió Riker-Darren lo miro sorprendido ya que sabía que lo había escuchado hablar con alguien cuando de pronto.

-¡Riker! Te olvidaste el teléf… ¡Darren!-dijo Curt sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Es el estudio donde graban los Warblers o yo me equivoque? ¡Qué más puedo estar haciendo!-contesto exasperado Darren.

-Si claro tienes razón, lo siento-se disculpó Curt asustado por el malhumor del chico-Toma Riker tu celular, bueno me voy a cambiar-dijo Curt y se fue a su camarín.

-¿Con que nadie?-miro Darren de reojo a Riker.

-No, Darren es que… no…

-No tuve una buena noche, que te parece si me explicas otro día o al menos luego de que desayune, me pongo de mal humor si no como algo-dijo Darren y continuo su camino sin darle importancia.

-Si no hay problema te lo cuento luego, no es TAN importante tampoco jaja-agrego nervioso el rubio.

-Mejor así-respondió Darren sin voltear mientras seguía caminando a su camarín.


	3. Más que solo amigos

Darren se encontraba solo sentado en su camarín, el cual compartía con Riker y Brock. Se miraba en el espejo con la mirada perdida, ya no tenía tanta hambre como cuando se había despertado, su ánimo estaba por el piso, y si bien era temprano para deducirlo sentía que su día no mejoraría.

En su cabeza giraban miles de pensamientos, estaba tan frustrado por no poder aclararlos, todavía no se había detenido a pensar en lo que había soñado la noche anterior. Nunca jamás en su vida se podría haber imaginado un sueño así, se sentía avergonzado, a nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior le encontraba explicación, pero era en vano negarlo, Chris sin dudas había movido algo en su interior, pero no entendía que o porque "no necesariamente tiene que ser atracción física" se dijo a sí mismo "tal vez fue su personalidad singular que me atrapo de alguna forma" pensó buscando una respuesta "¡que tonto! Y yo haciendo una película de todo, como si me pudiera llegar a gustar Chris jaja" al decir eso esquivo la mirada de su reflejo en el espejo "bueno ya está todo claro"

-¿Hola qué haces Darren?-saludo Brock entrando al camarín con Riker.

-Hola Brock, nada como vez me estaba por cambiar… ah y leer un mensaje-dijo al escuchar su celular.

-¿Mía?-pregunto Riker.

-Si es ella, es que ayer no quedamos del todo bien.

-Bien responde y vamos te vinimos a buscar-lo apuro Brock para comenzar con el ensayo.

Practicaron "Hey soul sister" una canción que le gustaba mucho a Darren, lo cual le levanto el ánimo y el resto de la tarde se la paso bromeando con sus amigos.

-¿Qué te parece ir a tomar algo cuando terminemos Darren?-lo invito Curt.

-También podríamos comer algo ¿no?-agrego Brock.

-Si claro apoyo la idea sobre todo la de Brock- acepto sonriente Darren.

Al terminar el ensayo Darren, Telly, Curt, Riker, Titus fueron juntos a un bar al que solía ir siempre Brock. Darren ya estaba de buen humor, las bromas de sus amigos le hacían olvidar todo, incluso de llamar a su novia como habían quedado la noche anterior.

-¡Que buen lugar Brock!-comento Titus.

-Si muy bueno, además hacen las mejores hamburguesas que hayas probado en tu vida-contesto emocionado Brock.

-Por favor pidamos algo ya antes de que me muera de hambre-les rogo Darren a sus amigos.

El lugar era algo discreto con varias mesas, pocas luces, música y una barra. Los chicos eligieron una mesa en un rincón de esas que no tienen sillas si no algo así como un sillón que la rodea de ambos lados, entonces se sentó Darren, Riker y Telly de un lado y del otro Titus, Curt y Brock.

-Espero que estén preparados para levantarse rápido cuando quiera ir al baño-bromeo Darren.

Pidieron las famosas hamburguesas de las que hablo Brock y cervezas para todos. Se estaban divirtiendo todos, Telly y Titus bromeaban con Brock y su aguda voz, Riker le mostraba mensajes de celular a Darren mientras Curt de en frente los observaba disimuladamente.

-¡Wou Rik! ¿Y que estas esperando?-dijo exaltado Darren al leer el mensaje-No te da muchas opciones jaja.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es que no esperaba esa respuesta tan directa jaja-comento algo sonrojado Riker mientras Curt lo seguía observando tapando su cara con su vaso de cerveza.

-Bueno Riker ¡Pero no lo pienses tanto! vamos si no te detiene nada jaja-lo animo Darren y de pronto vio que Curt se levantaba pasando por encima de Brock.

-Permiso-solo dijo el chico y se dirigió al baño.

-¡Hey!-se quejó Brock entre risas.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto por lo bajo Darren.

-No lo sé-contesto Riker bajando la mirada a su celular.

-Iré a ver si está bien, tomo mucho jaja-comento Brock levantándose.

-No deja iré yo, necesito ir al baño-lo detuvo Riker.

-Bien como quieras.

Riker ingreso al baño y lo encontró a Curt lavándose las manos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-No sé de qué me hablas-dijo Curt.

-¿Qué no? Crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas, si no fuera que todos están tomando ya hubieran sabido que pasa algo-replico el rubio enojado.

-¿Entonces admites que hay algo?

-Claro que hay algo Curt, nunca lo negué, pero la verdad no me gusta para nada esta situación, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, me caes bien, de hecho más que bien pero si tengo que ser sincero contigo tienes que saber que no eres la única persona en mi vida, pero no por eso creas que no me importas-se sinceró Riker mientras Curt tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre el lavabo y la cabeza baja.

-Si lo sé y lo siento, es solo que no puedo evitarlo, somos más que amigos y no puedo disimular que me molesta saber qué piensas en alguien más- confeso Curt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues aunque no sea muy bueno diciendo lo que siento, quiero que sepas que pienso mucho en ti Curt y tienes que creerme cuando te digo que eres importante para mí-dijo Riker mientras acariciaba su cara. Por un momento se olvidaron dónde estaban, el rubio le hiso una seña insinuante con la cabeza al chico de cabellos negros.

-¿Aquí?-dijo Curt y antes de que lo pensara el rubio lo empujo a uno de los cubículos. Comenzaron a acariciarse, Curt pasaba sus manos por debajo de la remera de Riker haciendo enloquecer al rubio. Riker lo besaba en el cuello provocando que el morocho lo apretara cada vez que lo besaba más intensamente. Tapaban sus gemidos uniendo sus bocas, a Riker le encantaba provocar al chico, lo puso contra la pared y comenzó a desprenderle el pantalón, metió su mano por debajo del bóxer y comenzó a moverla suavemente. A Riker le gustaba verlo como cerraba sus ojos y mordía sus labios evitando soltar un gemido. Riker estaba completamente acelerado, no podía hacer todo lo que quería en ese pequeño lugar, seguía moviendo su mano dentro del pantalón de Curt.

-Wouuu, esto no puede quedar así-le susurro Riker en el oído al notar lo excitado que estaba, y comenzó a bajar.

-¡No! no… ya déjalo así Riker… por favor-dijo entre gemidos Curt- …Ya vamos o nos vendrán a buscar…

-Si lo quieres así, vamos les diremos que estabas descompuesto-dijo Riker y fue a lavarse las manos mientras Curt se quedó un momento más en el sanitario- No tardes mucho Curt jaja yo te podría a ver ayudado-bromeo Riker.

-Espera… ya salgo-dijo el pelinegro con la voz entre cortada.

-¡Hey! ¿Que estaban haciendo?-pregunto Brock a un Curt y Riker que volvían del baño algo colorados.

-¿Te sientes bien Curt?- dijo Telly preocupado y Darren solo los observaba con atención.

-Es que tomo mucho no saben cómo se puso en el baño jaja- dijo Riker mirando de reojo a un Curt aún más colorado.

-Bueno entonces creo que será mejor irnos-comento Titus- y todos aceptaron.

Darren estaba por subir a su auto cuando de pronto escucha su celular y automáticamente se acuerda de su novia y el llamado que no le había hecho "Dios como pude olvidarme" ya eran las doce de la noche no podría llamarla a esa hora sin que le gritara al atender, abrió el mensaje y sus ojos se asombraron a leerlo "Hola Darren, espero que estés bien, bueno solo quería decirte si te parece que nos encontremos antes para repasar el libreto, si estás de acuerdo solo avísame, los siento si es muy tarde J jaja. Chris" a Darren casi se le cae el celular de su mano, se apuró a contestarle "Hola si me parece genial ¿te parece a las 10?, y no te preocupes por la hora jaja solo salía de bañarme" toco la pantalla donde decía enviar al mismo momento que se decía a sí mismo "¡salía de bañarme! ¿Por qué le puse eso? ¡Por dios!" no sabía que pensar hasta que leyó el mensaje de respuesta de Chris "Si esa hora está bien, ha sécate bien no te vayas a enfermarJ. ¡Nos vemos!" una mueca de sonrisa se asomó en su rostro pero se desdibujo cuando recordó lo que había puesto primero "¿Qué va a pensar? ¿Que lo quiero provocar? No puedo ser tan idiota" pensó y subió a su auto.

Se preparó para acostarse, dejo su celular en la mesa de luz y se quedó viéndolo un momento, se sonrió y cerró sus ojos.


	4. El amor de su vida

Sus ojos se abrieron de apoco al escuchar la alarma del reloj, tardo un momento en reaccionar para ver la hora, 09:35 marcaba, y de un salto salió de su cama, en apenas 20 minutos debía encontrarse con Chris. Mientras corría al baño tropezó con una silla, todavía estaba algo dormido, dejo corren el agua en la ducha mientras cepillaba sus dientes, y se tocaba la cara viendo si era necesario afeitarse, aunque de todos modos no tendría tiempo, decidió que estaba bien así y entro en la ducha. Mientras se secaba torpemente buscaba que ponerse, y encontró un sweater nuevo que estaba guardando para una ocasión especial con el que completo su atuendo casual. Antes de salir se miró en el espejo una última vez, estaba agradecido consigo mismo porque las voces en su cabeza no hicieron comentario alguno después de tantos detalles para una simple salida de trabajo con Chris. Subió a su auto y leyó un mensaje que le había llegado de Chris "Buen día, espero que hallas amanecido bien ¿te parece si te espero en el café? Es que no he tenido tiempo de desayunarJ" enseguida contesto que sí, ya que el también esperaba poder desayunar y se dirigió hacia el estudio.

Llego al café y busco a Chris con la mirada, cuando lo vio se dirigió a la mesa "Bien llego el momento de saber que pasa aquí" pensó, inevitablemente ya no podía callar a su voz interior "solo es un gran amigo, alguien a quien admiro, si eso admiración, eso es lo que siento por él, lo admiro por todo lo que hace y por cómo es"

-¡Oh hola Darren!-la voz de Chris hizo a Darren volver a la realidad.

-Ah hola ¿Cómo estas Chris? Espero no haberte echo esperar –dijo apenado mientras se sentaba frente al chico.

-No te preocupes recién llego todavía no he ordenado ¿quieres pedir algo?

-Si con un café y alguna tostada estaré bien-dijo Darren.

-Woouu ¿Pero quien vive con eso? ¡Pavarotti come más que tú!-dijo riendo Chris-¿por cierto… ese sweater…?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, si es uno de mis preferidos-dijo alagado.

-¿Es nuevo?-pregunto Chris.

-¿Si como lo notaste?-quiso saber Darren algo emocionado.

-Pues porque todavía lleva puesto la etiqueta, permíteme-Chris se estiro un poco sobre la mesa para llegar al cuello del chico y quitarle la etiqueta-Listo, ahora si te queda estupendo.

Darren estaba absolutamente avergonzado pero sentir el aroma de Chris tan cerca lo había hecho olvidar todo "ok solo es un rico perfume que me gusta, nada más" pensó aspirando hondo.

Mientras desayunaban Darren recordó que debía disculparse por haberlo cortado el otro día.

-Chris disculpa si fui grosero el otro día, es que tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

-¡Oh! Por favor Darren no tienes que disculparte, entiendo lo insistentes que pueden ser las mujeres-dijo Chris sonriendo, y Darren recordó que le había dicho que se iba porque su novia lo esperaba "eso fue todavía más grosero" pensó.

-Si muy exigentes, pero no pensé que tu tuvieras esos problemas-comento curioso Darren.

-Oh claro que los tengo, mil 200 twitter, 2000 solicitudes de Facebook, y todas mujeres jurando que podrían convertirme jajaja y crees que no se lo insistentes que pueden ser-bromeo Chris y Darren comenzó a reír. Le encantaba como Chris hacia bromas sobre su condición, era tan seguro de sí mismo y tan abierto para expresar lo que pensaba.

-¿Tienes problemas con tu novia?-la pregunta sorprendió a Darren no esperaba hablar de su novia con él, pero no se negó a contestar, la dulce mirada de Chris lo motivaba a hablar.

-Sí, va yo no diría problemas, es solo que soy bastante reservado con mi vida privada y a ella en cambio le encanta exponerse y mostrarse en todos lados donde ve una cámara somos muy distintos en eso.

-Oh entiendo ¿y en que si sientes que son iguales?-las preguntas de Chris congelaban a Darren, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso.

-Pues… nos llevamos muy bien, es muy dulce, siempre que estoy mal sabe cómo levantarme el ánimo y… es hermosa.

-Que ternura me encanta el romance y…-Darren solo lo observo hablar, sus movimientos con las manos, sus gestos graciosos y como guiñaba un ojo cada tanto, no podía dejar de verlo, como acomodaba su pelo, su "¡oh my good!" idéntico al de Kurt, su piel blanca, sus ojos de un color indescifrable, su perfume-¡Oh! Pero mira la hora que es, hemos perdido el tiempo hablando en vez de ensayar y ya en unos minutos debemos estar en el estudio Darren… ¡Darren! –dijo Chris pensando que estaba distraído, pero todo lo contrario, lo escuchaba con atención y para nada le había parecido tiempo perdió el que habían pasado juntos.

-Si claro, tienes razón, vamos-respondió. Mientras Darren se ponía de pie y terminaba su último sorbo de café Chris acomodaba su bolso mirándolo sonriente y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo? deberías dormir más o ir al médico, tienes un serio problema de atención-dijo mientras reía a carcajadas y el joven Warbler solo sonrió y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Darren no solo era el líder de los Warblers con su personaje, si no que detrás de las cámaras todos sus compañeros le tenían un respeto especial, y eso sin duda lo hacía sentir bien, pero Chris era diferente había algo en el que lo hacía sentir vulnerable y si no fuera porque a veces lo avergonzaba esa situación no le molestaba para nada sentirse así.

Ese día fue tranquilo, solo hicieron las grabaciones de voz para algunas de las canciones de los próximos capítulos. El director llamo a parte a Chris y Darren.

-Mañana probaremos un tema nuevo, me gustaría hacer para el capítulo de navidad "baby it's could outside"-dijo y a Chris se le ilumino la cara-Sé que es difícil, por eso quiero saber su opinión si están dispuestos a probar.

-¡Por supuesto! Es un estupendo tema ¿verdad Darren?-exclamo Chris emocionado.

-Si claro, muy lindo-respondió Darren no muy seguro de conocer la canción.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces los quiero mañana bien temprano-dijo el director ya que trabajarían diferenciados de los demás Warblers.

Darren llegaba a su casa, se sentía cansado pero bien. Dejo su bolso sobre la cama junto con sus anteojos fucsias y su celular, al cual se quedó observándolo. Hacía casi dos días que no sabía nada de su novia, era SU NOVIA y no le había mandado ni siquiera un mensaje para saber cómo estaba, todo este tema con Chris lo estaba confundiendo cada día más "no puede ser, es mi novia, el amor de mi vida, y yo embobado con un chico, UN CHICO ¿Qué me está pasando?" se reprochó a sí mismo, y aunque creía tener todo claro no podía dejar de hacerse esa pregunta "¿Qué me está pasando?". Tomo su celular y la llamo.

-Hola-dijo cortante la chica al saber de quien se trataba.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto el chico con un hilo de voz.

-¿Solo para eso llamas?-lo cuestiono la Mía.

-No, es que quiero verte, no quiero que estemos así ¿puedo ir a tu casa para que hablemos?

-No deja yo voy para allí, espérame- dijo la chica acentuando la última palabra.

Darren la aguardo nervioso, no sabía con qué ánimo estaría, por teléfono había sonado algo enojada. Al tiempo escucho que llamaban a la puerta, le extraño ya que ella tenía llaves.

-Hola-dijo Darren queriendo darle un beso pero la chica entro ignorándolo.

-Mira Darren, yo tampoco quiero que estemos así…-empezó la chica-…no creo ser yo porque te dedico todo mi tiempo, o tal vez sea tu trabajo, pero hace días que no estamos bien y me gustaría que me aclares lo que pasa.

-Si lo sé, es que estos últimos días fueron muy difíciles, pero fue todo hasta que me acostumbrara a la rutina del trabajo, ya estoy mejor y te prometo que dedicare todo mi tiempo en nosotros-dijo tiernamente el chico-Porque así es como me gusta verte, sonriendo, porque eres hermosa, eres lo mejor que me paso en mucho tiempo y en verdad no quiero perderte, TE AMO-continuo mientras se acercaba para besarla en los labios.

-Me encanta cuando eres tan dulce Darren, es imposible enojarme contigo, y también te amo.

-Yo te amo más-agrego el chico y comenzó a besarla, de a poco fueron acercándose hacia la cama y sus besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados. Darren le empezó a desprender la blusa y bajo con sus besos desde el cuello hasta su pecho. Mientras besaba con gusto la suave piel de sus pechos termino de quitarle la blusa de un tirón y la arrojo sobre la cama. Pretendía dedicarse esa noche solo a darle placer a ella, la lleno de besos y caricias, pasaba suavemente su lengua cerca de su oído, sabía que le gustaba porque sentía como su respiración se aceleraba, se sentó sobre ella y le quito el jeans para luego quitarse su ropa también, la chica intento inclinarse para besarlo pero él la volvió a tirar sobre la cama perdiendo su cara en el suave cabello de la joven, para luego pasar por su cuello y continuar bajando nuevamente a su pecho y esta vez quitándole el sostén, la acaricio suavemente mientras jugaba con su lengua sobre la cálida piel de la chica. Sentía la presión de las manos de la chica apretando su espalda, continuo bajando con sus besos hasta su cintura estrechándola fuertemente con sus manos, la siguió besando y acariciando por todo su cuerpo, no decía una palabra, solo escuchaba su respiración y sus suaves gemidos. Darren sentía un placer increíble, no podía creer a ver estado tanto tiempo sin el amor de su novia, se prometió a sí mismo no volver a dudar de su amor por su novia, no volvería a descuidarla. La beso dulcemente en los labios y se entregó completo al placer.


	5. Motivación

La observaba mientras dormía y acariciaba su pelo. En verdad se sentía muy bien, se levantó procurando no despertarla pero fue en vano.

-¿A dónde vas amor?-le pregunto la chica mientras bostezaba.

-¡Hola amor! tengo ensayo temprano-le respondió el chico entrando en la ducha. De repente sintió unas manos pasando por su espalda y unos labios rozando su nuca, se dio vuelta y la abrazo bajo la lluvia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo dulcemente y le dio un pequeño beso en su nariz, ya curada- Podrías haber seguido durmiendo.

-No, porque iré contigo a tu trabajo-le comento la chica enjabonándole el pecho.

-¿De veras quieres ir? Pero te aburrirás allí, no podré estar contigo y estaré muy ocupado.

-No importa, quiero verte, quiero conocer el ambiente donde trabajas ¿o acaso te molesta que quiera ir?

-¡No! Para nada, me encanta la idea-exclamo y la tomo entre sus brazos para besarla mientras el agua caía sobre ellos.

Al llegar al estudio Darren la presento a sus compañeros.

-Bueno al fin te conozco, es un gusto-la saludo Riker cuando se dirigía con Curt a un ensayo de los Warblers-Darren habla mucho de ti, eres muy linda.

-¡Que dulce gracias! Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo Darren no habla mucho de su trabajo ni de ustedes-respondió la chica con reproche incluido.

-Bueno nos vemos chicos- Darren la tomó del brazo y siguió camino-Espérame por aquí, me cambio y vamos al otro estudio.

-¿Por qué al otro estudio?

-Es que tengo un ensayo aparte con Chris-

-Chris ¿Chris Colfer?-quiso saber la chica.

-Si con él, espérame aquí y luego te lo presentare-dijo Darren y se dirigió a su camarín. La chica pronto se cansó de esperar y fue a buscar a su novio. Pronto encontró el camarín, entro sin golpear llamándolo y se encontró con Brock a medio vestir.

-¿Quién eres? Darren no está aquí-dijo el chico de ojos claros terminando de subirse el pantalón.

-¿Pero este es su camarín o no?-pregunto la chica sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Sí, pero es compartido, así que por favor…-le respondió Brock señalándole la puerta.

-Si claro, lo siento-dijo la chica con vos insinuante y antes se salir se cruzó nuevamente con Riker que volvía a buscar a Brock.

-Hey ¿Qué haces por aquí, buscas a Darren?-pregunto simpáticamente Riker.

-Sí, jaja y parece que me perdí-dijo sonriendo la chica mientras Brock los miraba impaciente.

-Ah es que se demoró en maquillaje, lo están peinando ¡y esos rulos no son fácil de peinar! Sigue este pasillo y lo encontraras.

-¡Gracias!-dijo la chica y se fue. Riker cerró la puerta y se puso frente al espejo a acomodar su flequillo.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Brock de mal humor.

-Ah, es la novia de Darren ¿simpática no?

-¿La novia de Darren? Bueno esa chica no parece la novia de nadie, entro sin golpear, vio que no estaba vestido y de todos modos se quedó-comento indignado Brock y Riker comenzó a reír.

-¡Bueno Brocky! ¿Desde cuándo tan tímido? jajaja, estaba perdida eso es todo.

-No, no es todo, en mi iglesia me enseñaron que las chicas que miran así no son buenas Riker-comento seriamente el chico.

-Wou Brock para un poco jaja, acaso no dice la biblia "No juzgues a las personas…porque…podrían… jugar contigo" o algo así-dijo el rubio terminando de peinarse.

-¿¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!?-se exalto Brock.

-Bueno, bueno, perdona por no saberme de memoria la Sagrada Biblia, ya vamos nos están esperando- Brock le echo una mirada fulminante a su rubio amigo y agrego.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero esa chica no es para Darren-Riker solo blanqueo sus ojos.

Una vez listo, Darren se dirigió con su novia al estudio donde se encontraría con Chris.

-Hola-saludo al director- ¿Chris esta por aquí?

-Oh, hola Darren, está llegando, es que tenía una sesión de fotos-le respondió el director justo al momento que Chris ingresaba al estudio.

-Hola, Hola, siento llegar tarde ¿Cómo estas Darren?-saludo el chico con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Bien muy bien, eh… me gustaría que conocieras a alguien, ella es Mía, es mi novia-la presento Darren.

-¡Oh! Encantado de conocerte, eres muy linda ¡me encanta tu chaqueta!-dijo simpáticamente Chris.

-¡Gracias eres un tierno! Debo admitir que siempre me gusto tu personaje me causa mucha gracia su forma de vestir, el atuendo que traes hoy por cierto está muy bueno-Darren se puso serio y Chris la miro confundido por el comentario.

-De echo este es mi vestuario no el de Kurt, ahora solo uso el aburrido uniforme Warbler, pero gracias de todos modos, bueno iré a cambiarme y regreso… Divina chica-le susurro esto último al oído de Darren al pasar. Mientras esperaban a Chris, Darren miraba de mala manera a su novia.

-¿¡Que!?-dijo al notar la mirada del chico-Como iba a saber que esa era su ropa.

Ya estaba todo listo para el ensayo coreográfico del capítulo de navidad, el lugar estaba totalmente decorado, la chimenea encendida y un clima cálido para empezar.

-Qué lindo, es muy romántico Darren ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer?-pregunto la chica colgada del cuello de su novio y una vestuarista regaño a Darren porque le arrugaba el uniforme.

-Blaine le pide a Kurt que lo ayude a cantar un tema, y lo ensayan juntos, ahora por favor quédate por aquí o me van a regañar-le pidió Darren y se fue a ubicar junto al director.

-Bien, este tema es muy insinuante como escucharon, el hombre prácticamente le ruega a la mujer que se quede, quiero notar eso Darren y tu Chris delicadeza ¿sí? Tu voz dice que te vas pero tu cuerpo y tu cara dicen que te quieres quedar ¿entiendes? Ahora los dos, quiero miradas, MIRADAS, déjense llevar por la letra, bueno ¿listos?-ambos chicos asintieron a la pregunta del director y se ubicaron en sus lugares.

Comenzó a sonar "Baby it's cold outside" y Darren empezó la coreografía, recordaba todo lo que le había pedido el director, pero no sentía cómodo, no podía mirar a Chris a los ojos como le exigía el papel, observaba a su novia de a ratos y sabía que el director lo notaria.

-¡Corten! ¿Darren que sucede? ¿Entendiste lo que pedí? Escucha la letra es muy fácil solo déjate llevar por la letra- le aconsejo el director.

-Sí, si lo siento-dijo Darren pero aún no se sentía cómodo, como siempre pensaba que ya había dejado claro su confusión con Chris pero esta situación le demostraba que no y otra vez el director corto la filmación.

-Darren ven, ven un momento-lo llamo a aparte, mientras le retocaban el maquillaje a Chris-Mira sé que eres un gran actor Darren no necesitas demostrar nada, pero entiendo que debe ser difícil este papel para ti, solo metete en el personaje, piensa en alguien más, en tu novia por ejemplo, quiero que se vea que sientes lo que cantas-Darren escuchaba atento al director mientras observaba a Chris y pensaba "soy un actor, no importa el papel que me den tengo que actuar" reiniciaron el ensayo, y para asombro del director estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, llego el momento en el que Blaine lo invita a sentarse a Kurt al final de la canción y ambos se quedan mirándose a los ojos, Darren miraba esos ojos profundos, y se quedó perdido incluso después de que el director gritara CORTEN, esta era la primera vez que sentía que Chris lo miraba como él.

-Bien salió excelente-dijo Chris un poco perturbado y Darren bajo la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Sí que bueno…-solo pudo decir el joven.

-Bueno nos vemos tal vez mañana, tengo otras grabaciones que hacer adiós.

-Adiós.

El director lo volvió a llamar a Darren.

-Me encanto, eso era lo que quería ver, encontraste tu motivación, ahora no los dejes ir-Darren se quedó pensando en su motivación, su novia se había ido al momento de empezar el último ensayo, sabía que no había sido ella la que lo motivo, su motivación se acababa de ir y solo le había dicho "Adiós".

No se quería ir ya a su casa, pensó en invitar a Riker a tomar algo para distraerse, le dijeron que estaría en el camarín y lo fue a buscar. No lo encontró allí y fue hasta el de Curt para ver si estaba allí.

-¿Telly y Titus ya se fueron?-Pregunto Riker entrando al camarín de su amigo.

-Si pasa-lo invito Curt, y el rubio cerró la puerta yendo directamente a comerle la boca al chico.

-Hoy estas muy hot Curt ¿Qué te hiciste?-pregunto exaltado el rubio.

-Nada Riker… estoy igual que siempre… pero me moría de ganas de verte-le respondió Curt entre besos.

-Me viste todo el día Curt-dijo el chico sonriendo y le aflojo el nudo de la corbata.

-Vayámonos… me…me cambio y salimos-dijo Curt con su voz cada vez más entrecortada porque Riker le jugueteaba con su lengua en el cuello.

-Bien te ayudo a cambiarte-le dijo y lo sentó en la mesa tirando los perfumes y peines que se encontraban allí, comenzó aceleradamente a desprenderle la camisa y a besarlo por todo el cuello.

Darren entro sin golpear, abrió la puerta y la cerro inmediatamente al ver lo que estaba sucediendo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido porque Curt lo vio.

-Oh Dios, Darren, Darren nos vio ¡Riker!-dijo desesperado el pelinegro a un Riker que continuaba besándolo-Riker ve a hablar con él.

- Está bien iré-dijo y salió del camarín para encontrarse a Darren todavía parado allí.

-No tienes que decirme nada-lo detuvo Darren antes de que hablara-Digamos que sospechaba algo, pero jamás pensé en presenciar una escena así ¿Riker tú no eres gay?

-No, claro que no, lo que pasa con Curt va más allá de un estereotipo, solo la pasamos bien juntos, es todo-respondió el rubio con naturalidad acomodándose su remera.

-Ok no te preguntare más ¿pero podríamos hablarlo a esto algún otro día?-quiso saber Darren.

-¿Hablar de qué?

-De esto quiero que me cuentes.

-¡Darren! ¿Qué quieres que te cuentes?-pregunto asombrado el chico.

-No me mal interpretes-se avergonzó Darren-Solo quiero que hablemos, creo que te lo tomas muy a la ligera y no pareciera que Curt piense igual que tú.

-Ok como quieras-dijo un poco disgustado Riker volviendo a su camerino.


	6. No es un sueño

Llego a su casa tarde como de costumbre. Le sorprendía que su novia se hubiera marchado en medio del ensayo, pero un mensaje de ella lo calmo "Amooorrr no sabes lo feliz que estoy, me salió un viaje a Italia para un desfile o algo así, me entere hoy y salgo mañana en la tarde, espero no te hayas enojado porque me fui sin avisar, no me llames, estoy ocupada preparando el equipaje. Nos vemos mañana besos, te amo!" lejos de calmarlo el mensaje lo abrumo, se arrojó exhausto sobre la cama. Su cabeza le volvía a dar vueltas sin parar, hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan bien con su novia, y ahora se iría de viaje como si nada, eso de algún modo lo entristeció, le preocupaba pensar que solo pudiera ser algo físico para ella, eso era algo que él ya había pensado antes, el sexo parecía ser lo único que los unía, después todos eran dudas y reproches, y pensar en esa posibilidad lo ponía mal. Por otro lado estaba Chris, que sin hacer ni decir nada producía algo en su interior, algo que lo hacía sentir bien. Después lo que se enteró de su amigo Riker, si bien le parecía raro como Curt lo miraba todo el tiempo, nunca pensó llegar a verlos así, y mucho menos esperaba una respuestas tan natural por parte del chico "Solo la pasamos bien juntos, es todo" el sabia que Riker no era gay, el mismo lo había visto con varias chicas, pero aun así estaba con Curt "¿podría ser posible que te gusten las mujeres y a la vez estar con un chico?" se pregunto a si mismo y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento. Él no quería "estar" con Chris, solo le gustaba mirarlo, escucharlo, sentir su perfume, con eso le bastaba para sentirse bien, pero luego recordó el sueño que había tenido, y que Chris era su amante en ese sueño, se tomo un momento para analizarlo, cosa que no había querido hacer antes "los sueños son deseos" pensó "pero yo no lo deseo" se dijo seguro "¿o si?" dudo. Chris sin dudas era un chico atractivo, de un encanto especial, y una dulzura que lo volvía sumamente sexi "tiene unos ojos lindos…no, muy lindos, tienen un color que jamás había visto, y su sonrisa es… es tan tierna, tan alegre" conocía sus facciones con detalle, no perdía oportunidad para observar sus gestos y movimientos era inevitable no mirarlo. "Tengo que averiguar que me pasa con él, no puedo seguir así" dijo decidido y fue a darse una ducha fría.

Había llegado al café donde solía esperarlo Chris, estaba sumamente radiante esa mañana, y él estaba decidido a no pasar un día más sin decirle lo que sentía. Se sentó frente a él y solo se lo dijo.

-Me gustas.

-¡Ya lo sé amor! Tú también me gustas-respondió el chico y Darren se emocionó al ver lo fácil que había resultado todo.

-¿De veras? Eres tan dulce Chr…- de repente su boca fue tapada por un beso "esto es un sueño pensó" y si definitivamente era un sueño.

-Despierta amor, vine a despedirme-le susurró al oído su novia. Darren se despertó algo sobresaltado-Sé que te gusto y que me quieres pero me tengo que ir, claro no antes de llevarme unos cuantos besos tuyos para el viaje-dijo la chica y quitándose la ropa y metiéndose bajo las sabanas. Por raro que le pareciera al él mismo, no tenía muchas ganas de despedirse así de su novia, no negaba que le gustaba estar con ella más que nada en el mundo, pero esperaba pasar una mañana más romántica juntos.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto Darren aun acostado mientras veía vestirse a la chica.

-Si amor tengo muchas cosas que arreglar antes de irme, el vuelo sale en 5 horas y es muy poco tiempo para mí.

-Bueno avísame y te llevare al aeropuerto-dijo Darren mientras se levantaba.

-Hay no amor, es que iré con las chicas nos pasan a buscar ¿no te enojas?

-No, claro que no-mintió Darren -¿Cuándo días serán?

-Creo que una semana, bueno te llamo cuando llegue a la Bella Italia, Adiós- la chica se despidió con un beso y se marchó.

-Adiós-dijo Darren resignado, esa tarde la tenía libre y estaría solo, de pronto un ataque de coraje le hiso querer mandarle un mensaje a Chris, todavía tenía su ultimo sueño muy presente en su cabeza, y también recordó la última mirada que le había dado Chris al termina la canción "baby it's cold outside" parecía como si se hubiera sonrojado, como si se hubiera dando cuenta de lo que escondía la mirada de Darren "¿Qué habrá pensado? No lo averiguare si no lo veo" se dijo y acto seguido comenzó a escribir el mensaje "Hola amigo ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde, que te parece juntarnos a tomar algo?" lo envió y espero atento e impaciente la respuesta. Habían pasado 5 minutos y su mensaje seguía sin ser respondido, ya estaba arrepentido de haberlo enviado "creerá que soy un pasado, tal vez esté ocupado, o con alguien" esto último le provoco algo parecido a celos. Tomo su guitarra eléctrica y estaba por tocar algunos acordes cuando escucho sonar su celular que había dejado sobre la cama, fue tan deprisa a leer el mensaje que se enredó con los cables de la guitarra cayéndose y tirando todo, pero no le importó, desde el suelo, donde se encontraba ahora, estiro su mano sobre la cama y tomo su celular, abrió el mensaje y se le iluminaron los ojos "¡Hola amigo! Me parece una muy buena idea ¿A dónde quieres que nos encontremos?" enseguida le respondió, y puso como lugar de encuentro el bar al que había ido con los Warblers, era discreto y lindo, lo envió y continuo sentado en el suelo junto a su cama por un rato más con una risueña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ya no se reprimía, se sentía feliz y lo demostraba, se sentía tan bien poder admitirse a sí mismo que estaba feliz de saber que esa tarde se encontraría con Chris, ahora ya no se mentia, ahora ya no callaba su voz interior, ahora si quería las respuesta a esas preguntas "¿Qué me está pasando?" "¿Qué siento por el?" no iba a parar hasta descubrir de verdad cuales eras sus sentimientos hacia Christopher "que hermoso nombre" ahora todo parecía mas hermoso.

Había llegado temprano, estaba vestido con sus jean ajustados, y una camisa blanca. Había comprado de nuevo su perfume favorito, después de que el anterior se le rompiera en esa accidentada noche con su novia, esperaba tener mejor suerte esta vez.

Chris llego y se sentó de repente frente a Darren sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Hola! ¿Te hice esperar? Por cierto que rico perfume-dijo el chico y ese último comentario hiso sonreír a Darren.

-Hola, gracias no creí que se notara tanto-mintió Darren puesto que esperaba haberse puesto suficiente como para que Chris lo notara.

-Qué bueno que me enviaste ese mensaje, mí día libre ya no podía ser más patético-comento Chirs.

-Ah sí, pues el mio no fue muy bueno tampoco.

-¿Problemas con tu novia? Oh lo siento no debí preguntarte eso-se retractó Chris.

-No está bien, tiene que ver con mi novia pero no es nada malo, solo que en este momento debe estar en algún avión rumbo a Italia-Darren no quería acordarse de su novia.

-Oh pobre la extrañas ¿verdad?

-Si claro, pero cuéntame ¿porque estuvo tan mal tu dia?- Darren escucho atento como Chris contaba sobre las aburridas sesiones de fotos que le había tocado hacer ese dia.

-Es horriblemente aburrido, en realidad me gusta tomarme fotos pero justo en mi dia libre-se quejó el chico.

-Bueno eso te pasa por ser tan lindo- dijo Darren sin darse cuenta de cómo había sonado eso y Chris se sonrojo.

-Wou no me esperaba eso-dijo Chris sinceramente y Darren solo rio avergonzado.

Después de un rato Darren se animo a hacerle una pregunta que le venia dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-¿¡Y tu no tienes a nadie especial!?

-Oh no querrás escuchar mis cursis historias gais jaja- respondió Chris riendo.

-Si quiero escuchar-dijo firmemente Darren.

-Bien digamos que mi historia real no se separa mucho a la de mi personaje…-dijo Chris.

-¿O sea que te enamoraste de un chico heterosexual alguna vez?-pregunto sin más Darren haciendo comparación de Kurt enamorado de Finn.

-Jaja bueno, entre tantas otras cosas si me he enamorado alguna vez de un chico heterosexual, es lo más normal, jaja pero para contestar tu pregunta estoy MUY solo ahora, pero bien, estoy haciendo lo que me gusta que es actuar y estoy feliz con eso ¡Me siento como en una entrevista!-agrego cómicamente Chirs. Darren no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, ya no sabía de que hablar, estaba interrogando al chico y lo estaba haciendo incomodar-¿Estas bien Darren?

-Si estoy bien-respondió Darren bajando la mirada.

-¿De veras no hay nada más que quieras decirme?-insistió Chris sin saber que le ocurría a su amigo. Darren sintió que ese era el momento indicado para decirle lo que le pasaba.

-¿Nunca te paso creer sentir algo por alguien, pero no saber bien que y no animarte a decirlo?-le pregunto al chico que lo observaba confundido.

-Pues sí, me ha pasado… tengo que suponer que ese alguien no es tu novia ¿Quién es Darren?

-Tú- solo dijo el chico mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Chris lo miro serio un momento y luego comenzó a reír.

-Jajaja muy gracioso Darren por un momento te creo-dijo Chris y se volvió a poner serio al ver que Darren no cambiaba su postura-¿estás hablando en serio?

-Sí, no bromearía con algo así, no sé qué me pasa contigo Chris pero no podía seguir sin decírtelo-se sinceró Darren.

-Mira no sé si es una broma o no pero no me gusta para nada-dijo Chris ya algo enojado.

-Lo siento Chris no esperaba que te pusieras así, no era mi intención-se lamentó Darren.

-¿Y cómo esperabas que reaccionara? ¿Qué me pusiera feliz porque mi compañero de elenco cree sentir cosas por mí? Porque eso somos solo compañeros de elenco.

-No, Chris desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí algo distinto, tienes algo especial que me hace sentir distinto, me encanta pasar tiempo con…

-¡Basta!-lo corto Chris intentando no gritar-me canse de escucharte ¿para esto me invitaste? No te entiendo, me caías bien Darren Criss, no sé qué pretendías de esto- dijo Chris y luego se fue. Darren se quedó solo sentado con una amarga sensación como si hubiera chocado de frente con una pared. Esto sin duda había sido muy distinto al sueño que había tenido en la mañana.

Entro en su casa y dio un portazo, busco su celular e intento llamar a Chris pero fue en vano porque este lo había apagado. Se sentía frustrado, se odiaba a si mismo, se tomaba la cabeza sin poder creer todo lo que había sucedido, no se imaginaba esa reacción por parte de Chris, sentía que había sido muy directo, o tal vez no había sido el momento oportuno. No sabía que más pensar y decidió escribirle un mensaje "Siento mucho haberte echo sentir mal, de verdad no era mi intención, me gustaría que podamos hablar no quiero que tengas una idea equivoca de esto, espero tu respuesta" luego solo se acostó, aunque no podía dormir, sus ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas de bronca, se sentía solo y no quería pensar en nada más.


	7. San Valentin

El sonido del despertador lo volvió a la triste realidad, al abrir los ojos lo primero que recordó era el horrible momento que había pasado el día anterior. Se sentía totalmente humillado, pero más que nada lo entristecía el que Chris pensara que se quería burlar de él. Se preparó un baño, necesitaba relajarse, ese día el ensayo era por la tarde ya que solo harían grabaciones de audio y esa misma tarde se volvería a cruzar con Chris.

Estaba desayunando, su mirada estaba perdida en su oscura taza de café hasta que un sonido lo volvió a la vida, era su celular que estaba sonando, lo tomo y atendió enseguida sin saber de qué se trataba.

-HOLA-dijo desesperado.

-¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estas? No sabes lo feliz que estoy recién me termino de acomodar en el hotel, no te imaginas lo hermoso que es este lugar, Roma es divino, y el hotel increíble, estoy con todas las chicas. Ya me voy a dormir, te paso el número del hotel por mensaje después porque no lo sé ahora jaja-dijo Mia casi sin respirar y sin dejar hablar a Darren-¿Y tú como estas?

-Pues…-solo pudo decir Darren porque la chica volvió a empezar con su euforia.

-Aaaaaahh me había olvidado, muchas de las chicas que están aquí conmigo ven Glee, y son admiradoras tuya, no sabes las envidia que me tienen jajaja ¿Amor de verdad no te molesta que te haya dejado solito?

-No amor, esto es lo que siempre quisiste me alegro muchísimo por ti-dijo Darren intentando detener las lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos, por alguna razón escuchar la voz de su novia lo había animado y solo necesitaba algo de cariño por parte de ella, pero no fue así y eso lo deprimió aún más.

-Hay que dulce eres, bueno te dejo ya me tengo que ir, ah me olvidaba luego te paso el número del hotel por si quieres llamarme aquí, te amo mucho, mucho. Besos.

-Yo también te amo, divierte, besos-no termino de decir eso Darren cuando la chica ya había colgado. Jamás se había sentido tan mal, estaba totalmente abatido, y todavía debía cruzarse con Chris y no sabía con qué cara lo miraría, oyó su celular sonar otra vez, esta vez era un mensaje, pero no lo quiso leer, debía ser el número del hotel de Mia. No se sentía con ganas de hacer nada y se volvió a recostar. Inevitablemente sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que pueda evitarlo, su novia estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y su llamado no le había consolado para nada, y Chris, Chris parecía el recuerdo de una mala pesadilla. De pronto escucho tocar a la puerta y se sorprendió, con poco ánimo se levantó y fue a ver quién era, miro por el visor y automáticamente abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué no me contestaste el mensaje?-Darren de nuevo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas al escuchar esa dulce voz-Hey ¿estás bien?

-Si pasa, pasa.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar, perdona por aparecerme así pero te envié un mensaje antes-se disculpo Chris.

-Si lo siento creí que era de Mia.

-Oh entiendo ¿y por ella estas así?

-En parte si-respondió Darren sentándose a la mesa y se sirvió otro café.

-Mira Darren lo que paso ayer fue muy raro si, me disculpo si reaccione mal al principio pero no estoy acostumbrado a que chicos lindos heterosexuales me digan que sienten cosas por mi-volvio Chris a su sarcasmo habitual.

-Solo quiero que sepas que no me estaba burlando de ti.

-Lo sé, lo se. Pero mira Darren mejor dejemos esto así, estás confundido eso es obvio, tienes problemas con tu novia, eso también es obvio y querer experimentar en este momento no es recomendable-Darren solo lo miraba sin saber porque le era tan difícil creer que lo que sentía era real-Mira no me gustan los heteros, solo sé que soy gay y tú no, quieres mucho a tu novia y se nota, intenta arreglar eso, me caes bien ya te lo he dicho , procura que siga siendo así, tenemos muchas escenas juntos como para tener que actuarlas sin poder mirarnos a la cara- Darren quería decirle lo equivocado que estaba, en ese momento no le importaba su novia le importaba él, pero de pensar que se podría volver a enojar hacia que no quisiera contradecir nada de lo que Chris decía. Verlo ahí, sentado en su depto., tomando de su café, era increíble luego de pensar que jamás le dirigiría la palabra. Solo se dijo así mismo que no se rendiría, tarde o temprano tendría que averiguar que sucedía con Chris. Toda esta situación le hacía dudar sobre todo lo que sentía, por Chris y por su novia. Estaba seguro que no era una tontería lo que le pasaba, era algo fuerte que le hizo dudar del amor que creía sentir por su novia, incluso tan fuerte que hasta llego a hacerlo dudar de su sexualidad, pero eso si ya era otro problema que no quería tocar, al menos no ahora-Hazme caso aprovecha este tiempo que tu novia está de viaje para aclarar tu cabeza, no quieras agregarte más problemas Darren-le dijo tiernamente el chico-Bien nos vemos en la tarde ¡y animo! Vamos que no es el fin del mundo.

Chris se despidió dándole una palmadita en el hombro, lo cual hizo estremecer incómodamente a Darren. En cuanto Chris cerró la puerta tras el, Darren salto de alegría de su silla "¡SI! Otra oportunidad, y esta vez no la voy a desaprovechar" se sentía mejor, verlo a Chris hablándole tan dulcemente era más de lo que esperaba, y eso le había devuelto el ánimo, se dio cuenta que tal vez fue un poco precipitado en su declaración a Chris, por eso decidió tomarse su tiempo para aclarar su cabeza.

Habían pasado varios días luego de su encuentro fallido con Chris, después de su charla juntos las cosas habían estado mejor, él no volvió a insistir con el tema y Chris hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Darren se reía solo leyendo un mensaje en su celular "Amor esta es una oportunidad importantísima para mi y la quiero aprovechar, solo son un par de días más ¡Feliz San Valentin! Por si no nos vemos, te amo mucho no lo olvides" no podía creer como su novia, se tomaba todo tan a la ligera, si bien era su trabajo y él lo entendía, lo que no entendía era el poco interés que la chica le daba a su relación. La extrañaba muchísimo, no quería creer que su relación pudiera terminar por mensaje a tantos kilómetros de distancia.

Estaba decidido, ya se había tomado mucho tiempo para pensar, los mensajes de su novia solo lo incitaban a seguir, a terminar de saber que le sucedía con Chris.

Se preparaba para ir al estudio, ese día grabarían el capítulo de San Valentín, y sin duda era el momento indicado para intentar algo.

Darren entro en su camarín, solo se debía poner su uniforme de Warbler y luego ir a maquillaje, pero al ingresar se encontró con Riker y Curt, y para su tranquilidad solo estaban hablando.

-¡Hola Darren!-dijo Riker como muy alegre de verlo.

-Hola Riker, hola Curt ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, me voy a cambiar-solo dijo Curt y Salió rápido de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Darren asombrado por la actitud de Curt.

-¡Nada! No pasó nada Darren-dijo Riker fastidiado-Cámbiate o llegaras tarde-Darren lo observo dubitativo un momento y luego comenzó a cambiarse.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas esta mañana Darren?-lo saludo sonriente Chris y Darren se alegró de que estuviera de tan buen humor, ambos ya estaban con sus vestuarios de Warbler y se encontraban en la cafetería donde grabarían.

-Muy bien gracias ¿y a que se debe tanta alegría?

-Es que contrario a Kurt me encanta San Valentin, es tan romántico, y los regalos son mi parte favorita, aunque no recibo muchos-dijo Chris riendo con una mueca característica en su cara.

-Pues…-dijo Darren mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algo, luego tomo del decorado un osito de peluche que sostenía un corazón y se lo obsequio-Toma ¡Feliz día de San Valentin!-Chris sonrió nervioso.

-¡Oh! Gracias muy dulce de tu parte, pero técnicamente no es San Valentin aun Darren, y es parte del decorado.

-No, no ahí te equivocas, no soy Darren, soy Blaine ahora-Chris lo miro confundió intentando entender su juego-y para mi hoy es San Valentin así que guarda tu regalo ya vamos a grabar.

-Ok, gracias-dijo Chris y se quedo con una sonrisa en su rostro viéndolo mientras se iba.

Darren se llevaba cada vez mejor con su personaje, lo cual asombraba y encantaba a su director. Decía todas sus líneas con tanta naturalidad que a todos sorprendía su mejora, incluso a Chris que sentía cada palabra tan real "Creo que hay algo realmente genial sobre ese día, donde tú te atreves a poner TODO sobre la mesa y decirle a alguien `estoy enamorado de ti´" La mirada de Darren no se apartó un segundo de la de Chris al decir esa línea.

-¡Corten! Excelente chicos, Darren la próxima solo míralo cuando dices la parte de estar enamorado-le aconsejo el director. Terminaron las grabaciones, y antes de que Darren se fuera a cambiar Chris lo llamo.

-Hey Darren, has mejorado mucho, el dialogo fue MUY REAL-inquirió el chico.

-Fue real, bueno no es que este enamorado, pero si me pasan cosas con un chico que conozco hace poco-dijo Darren esperando no asustar otra vez a Chris.

-¿Ah si? Bueno espero que tengas suerte, parece que quieres insistir con los chicos, pero ten cuidado Darren son más complicados que las chicas-dijo sarcástico Chris y se fue mientras Darren se quedó atónito "¿me deseo suerte? Me deseo suerte, eso quiere decir que no le molesto, que quiere que insista" con ese pensamiento de dirigió a su camarín y al entrar se encontró con Brock

-Hey ¿y Riker?-pregunto.

-Recién se fue, algo serio, esta muy raro ese chico, por cierto Darren ¿todavía estas de novio?-Darren lo miro sorprendido por esa pregunta.

-Si, al menos creo que si jaja ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No por nada solo curiosidad-dijo Brock y Darren no pudo entender a que se debía esa pregunta.

Riker había salido muy serio del camarín y se dirigió al de Curt, sabía que estaría solo porque siempre tardaba en cambiarse. Llamo a la puerta y antes de que le contestara ingreso.

-Hey Curt ¡Feliz San Valentin! ¿Ya te vas?-pregunto con voz suave Riker mientras le regalaba un bombón de chocolate.

-Gracias pero por si no sabias no me gusta el chocolate, y si ya me voy –solo dijo el joven terminando de guardar unas cosas en su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta pero Riker lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo.

-Espera Curt, no te pongas así, no sabia que no te gustaba el chocolate, ya te pedí perdón que mas quieres que haga-dijo Riker impaciente.

-Nada, no hagas nada Riker, no quiero que me regales bombones ni nada, no me llames cuando estés aburrido, o cuando tengas ganas de divertirte, no me llames cuando una de tus chicas te deje plantado, es mas no me hables mas-el Curt de la alegre sonrisa había desaparecido el que se encontraba frente a Riker era un Curt totalmente enojado como nunca lo había visto.

-Curt, lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensado lamento haberte plantado, pero entiende no fue apropósito-intento disculparse Riker.

-No claro, lo entiendo Riker, esta es una relación liberal y todo eso, pero me canse de que juegues conmigo-dijo el chico y soltó su brazo de la presión del rubio.

-Curt, entiende que esto en muy difícil para mi, no soy gay y no me siento capaz de admitir algo de lo que no creo estar seguro.

-Si porque para mí es muy fácil Riker, siento…me siento el más tonto del mundo, porque creo… creo que me estoy enamorando… y para ti es solo un juego-dijo y salió del camarín.

-¿Curt?-dijo Riker sin poder detenerlo, se quedo solo en el camarín con una mirada perdida tratando de entender como es que habían cambiado tanto las cosas con su gran amigo Curt.


	8. Riker y Curt

Darren se dirigió al camarín de Curt para ver si Riker se encontraba allí, esta vez se aseguraría de llamar a la puerta pero no fue necesario porque al llegar vio irse a un muy angustiado Curt, se acercó a la puerta y vio a Riker inmóvil.

-¿Ahora me dirás que sucede?-le pregunto serio Darren.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a tomar algo y tener esa charla que me dijiste la otra vez?-le dijo el rubio con poco animo.

-Bien vamos-respondió Darren a notar lo mal que se encontraba su amigo. Al salir se cruzaron con Brock.

-Hey ¿A dónde van?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa y ambos se miraron sin saber que responder a lo cual Brock se dio cuenta-Ok no tienen que gritarlo, ya entendí.

-No Brock no es eso, es solo que Riker tiene un problema y solo iremos a hablar-Darren sabia que los dos chicos no eran precisamente grandes amigos, y solo coincidían cuando el estaba en el medio, la frenética vida de Riker contrastaba con la eclesiástica vida de Brock.

-Si entiendo ¿es por lo de Curt no?-dijo el de ojos claros dejando a Darren y Riker con la boca abierta-Si lo sé, hay que ser siego para no verlo-aclaro al ver la cara de sorpresa se sus amigos y se fue.

-¡Acaso todos los saben! Por dios-se asombro Riker.

-Bueno si pueden ser algo obvios a veces, pero tranquilo vamos-lo animo Darren y se dirigieron al café.

Ya en la calle Darren le señalaba su auto a Riker, cuando de pronto vio a Chris bajar del auto de otro chico.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto y Riker le respondió.

-¿No sabes quien es Darren? Es Jonathan.

-¿Qué Jonathan, Groff?-volvió a preguntar asombrado.

-Si, y parece que tiene algo con Chris-dijo Riker riendo.

-No es cierto-dijo Darren -Sube al auto enseguida regreso-Riker subió al auto sin entender que pasaba, y Darren fue al encuentro de Chris que terminaba de despedirse de Jon.

-Darren ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?-pregunto tranquilamente Chris.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? Y con Groff, él no trabaja mas en el programa.

-Vine a buscar el libreto que me olvide, hoy pase por el estudio de ND y me encontré con Jon que solo me alcanzo hasta aquí, parece que volverá en esta temporada ¿No es genial?-comento alegremente Chris.

-Si genial ¿y tienes algo con él?

-¿Qué es esa pregunta? Solo somos compañeros de trabajo como tú y yo-dijo Chris comenzando a fastidiarse.

-Claro, pero si el te dice que gusta de ti tú le creerás porque el si es gay ¿verdad?-

-¿De que hablas? Jon no GUSTA de mi, y eso lo dicen los niños en el kínder Darren, por favor ¿otra vez con lo mismo?

-Mira te dejare algo en claro, nunca eh sentido esto que siento por ti, si lo quieres aceptar bien y si no mala suerte, me tocara demostrarte que voy en serio-dijo Darren dando media vuelta para volver a su auto dejando a un Chris totalmente perplejo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Riker confundió por ver la escena aunque sin escuchar nada.

-Nada solo le preguntaba algo del libreto-mintió Darren mientras ponía su auto en marcha para dirigirse al bar.

-¿Crees que estén juntos? Para mi hacen una linda pareja ya se merecía Chris a alguien asi-comento Riker mientras se bajaba del auto.

-¿Podemos cambiar el tema?-le pidió Darren mientras entraban al bar y buscaban donde sentarse.

-Okey-dijo Riker como un chico al que acaban de retar. Se sentaron y ordenaron una hamburguesa con gaseosas.

-Bien ahora dime ¿Qué es lo tan malo que hiciste para que Curt se pusiera asi?

-Se suponía que anoche nos veríamos en su departamento, y pues me surgió algo mas y le dije que debía acompañara a Ross a una presentación de la banda aquí en L.A., y todo iba bien hasta que el tonto de mi hermano twitteo hoy que estaba viniendo a Los Angeles para su presentación, claro Curt lo leyó y el resto es historia-dijo Riker apenado.

-¿El algo mas que te surgió era una chica verdad?

-Si era una chica, la de los mensajes que te mostré la otra vez-confeso el rubio-No quería mentirle pero tampoco podía decirle que no nos podíamos ver porque saldría con una chica.

-Mira Riker, creo que deberías pensar bien lo que quieres hacer, no esta mal que quieras tener una relación liberal con Curt, pero para eso las dos partes tienen que estar de acuerdo, y al parecer hace tiempo que Curt no piensa igual que tu-lo aconsejo Darren.

-Si lo se, es solo que me gustan las mujeres, me gustan mucho, no me considero gay pero también me gusta pasar tiempo con Curt ¿ES TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER?-dijo desesperado Riker.

-Yo te entiendo-expreso Darren lo que pensaba en voz alta.

-¡Claro! Como si tu tuvieras una relación clandestina con un compañero de trabajo, no, nadie entiende eso-dijo desanimado Riker.

-No, si en eso tienes razón-se retractó Darren contento de que su amigo no le hubiera prestado atención al comentario-¿Por qué no le das un tiempo? No me refiero a que lo dejes si no a que le dediques un tiempo solo a él, asi podrás saber que tanto lo quieres y que tanto extrañas a las mujeres-Riker lo miro pensativo.

-Si podría ser una buena idea, claro si él se dignara a contestar mis llamadas, en verdad la paso muy bien con él, y no hablo solo del sexo…

-Woou, no quiero saber tanto en verdad-lo freno Darren avergonzado.

-Me refiero a que si me pasan cosas con el que van más allá de lo físico-completo Riker.

-Entonces díselo, hazle saber lo que sientes, aunque no lo sepas con seguridad, pero que vea que tienes interés de averiguarlo.

-Es que no se si tengo interés, ósea es que en realidad no me veo en un futuro cercano con un chico-le explico el rubio a su amigo.

-Entonces no mires el futuro, vive el presente, y no pienses que estarás con un chico, piensa que estas con Curt y listo.

-Wou que profundo-dijo Riker riendo.

-Si tengo pensado ponerlo en alguna canción-comento Darren también riendo.

-Si deberías.

-Si pero sin el Curt-dijo Darren y ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Ya enserio deberías decirle lo que te pasa.

-Si hare eso, será lo primero que le diré cuando me atienda si es que algún día atiende mi llamado, mañana no hay ensayo asi que no lo veré-dijo desanimado Riker.

-Entonces ve a verlo ahora ¿qué esperas, que se enoje más?

-Tienes razón, que puedo perder, ya de todos modos ni me contesta jaja-se levantó deprisa de la mesa-¿pero tú te quedaras aquí?

-No te preocupes, termino mi hamburguesa y ya me voy, suerte-deseo Darren a un eufórico Riker que salió deprisa a tomar un taxi.

En pocos minutos llego al departamento de Curt, bajo del taxi sin saber que hacer, recordaba todo lo que había hablado con Darren pero no se sentían confiado ya que era un experto en meter la pata "vamos anímate" se dijo así mismo y toco el timbre del portero eléctrico

-Hola-dijo la voz de Curt-Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?-Riker no se animaba a contestar-Hola.

-Hola Curt-solo pudo decir.

-¿Riker?-pregunto Curt.

-Si ¿podemos hablar por favor?

-¿No te quedo claro hoy? ¡Te dije que no me hables más!

-Curt por favor hay gente aquí afuera-le dijo Riker por unas personas que pasaba por allí y se asombraron de los gritos de Curt-déjame entrar hace frio-temblaba por el frio y por los nervios cuando de pronto oyó que la puerta se abría. Llego a la puerta del departamento y Curt lo estaba esperando, entraron, Curt se sentó en un sillón mientras Riker seguía de pie junto a la puerta.

-Gracias por…-empezó Riker pero Curt lo interrumpió.

-Mira si te deje pasar es solo porque todavía tenemos un trabajo en común y en verdad no quiero tener que estar evitándote todo el tiempo, asi que es que aclaremos las cosas-dijo seriamente.

-¿¡Curt puedes dejar por un momento tu papel de malo por favor!?-grito Riker ya desesperado de la actitud cortante del chico, y sin pensarlo Curt se levantó del sillón para contestarle.

-¿¡Mi papel de malo!? Riker, puede que yo esté actuando en cambio tú…

-Es muy feo lo que dices Curt-dijo verdaderamente dolido Riker y Curt bajo la mirada-al menos intento arreglar las cosas.

-¿Y qué caso tiene? Esto durara unos días y volverás a lo mismo-resignado Curt se tiró nuevamente en el sillón.

-Curt…-dijo Riker sentándose a su lado-si estoy aquí es porque de verdad creo que podemos arreglar las cosas.

-¿Porque no dices lo que tengas que decir de una vez Riker?-le pidió Curt ya cansado.

-Mira creo que estamos dejando pasar algo de largo y es lo que me dijiste hoy en la tarde…

-No me avergüences más por favor-le pidió Curt

-No, no, no es eso lo que intento-dijo Riker acercándose más y estuvo a punto de tomarlo de las manos pero se resistió a último momento-Quiero decir que estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y… y puede que no esté tan mal.

-¿Qué no esté tan mal?-pregunto Curt confundido y ansioso por la respuesta.

-Siento cosas por ti, cosas fuertes, no me animaría a ponerles nombres porque no lo se, pero quisiera descubrirlo y para eso necesito tu ayuda-se sinceró Riker y Curt lo miraba pensativo.

-No se que pensar Riker, nunca antes habías hablado asi, pero si fueron muchas veces las que dijiste cambiar y no lo hiciste.

-Esta vez es enserio, porque hasta hoy me di cuenta de verdad que lo que tenemos es especial, me gusta estar contigo…te necesito… y solo te pido una oportunidad mas de demostrarte que puedo ser lo que quieres, y si dije cambiar y no lo hice, y estaba con chicas todo el tiempo es porque no podía sacarte de mi cabeza y creía que esa era la única solución, me asustaba pensar que te habías vuelto tan importante para mi- sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, por primera vez estaba siendo sincero-Y me daba bronca que para ti fuera tan fácil aceptar lo que sentías por mi…y cuando tu mas te acercabas yo quería alejarme mas… pero ahora es distinto ya no quiero alejarme mas-dijo y una lagrima le rodo por su mejilla, Curt lo seguía mirando atónito no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Tu sabes lo que yo siento porque te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero esta es la primera vez que siento que eres sincero, y siento que puedo creerte… si quieres una oportunidad mas te la doy porque me muero de ganas de que me demuestres todo lo que me dijiste-dijo Curt con su sonrisa habitual y Riker se abalanzó sobre el para besarlo.

-¡Me crees! Jaja ¡Me crees!-repetía contento el rubio sin poder creerlo.

-Claro que te creo, el solo hecho de que hayas venido hasta aquí después de haberte contestado por mensaje que te rompería la cara si volvías a molestarme, es mas que suficiente para mi-dijo Curt riendo.

-No recibí ese mensaje, creo que de haberlo recibido lo habría pensado dos veces antes de venir-dijo sarcásticamente Riker sin parar de reír.

Esta vez Curt fue el que comenzó a besarlo dulcemente para luego ponerlo de pie y llevarlo hacia la habitación, dejarse llevar para Riker no era común pero lo estaba disfrutando en verdad. Curt lo tiro sobre la cama y mientras besaba su cuello apasionadamente iba desprendiendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa del rubio hasta quitársela por completo, siguió besándolo por el pecho hasta su ombligo y llagar al borde de su pantalón, le desprendió el cinturón y le quito el jeans casi arrancándoselo, se desnudó también y se sentó sobre él. Riker sentía las manos de Curt recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, su boca tibia pasando por su vientre una y otra vez volviéndolo loco de placer. En un momento Riker creyó gritar cuando el chico poso una mano en su entrepierna moviéndola ágilmente, sus gemidos eran música para el oído de Curt y Riker ya no podía más de tanto placer que sentía.

-Curt…ya está…déjame a mi-rogo Riker con su vos entrecortada pero Curt no le hiso caso y en cambio lo dio vuelta quedando su pecho sobre la cama.

-No ¿que haces?-dijo asustado Riker y su respiración se comenzó a acelerar mas.

-No tengas miedo, no te dolerá, prometo ir despacio-le respondió Curt pero Riker no parecía muy seguro.

-No… Curt…-no podía resistirse mas, Curt continuaba con su mano en su entrepierna.

-Te va a gustar lo prometo-lo tranquilizo el pelinegro besándolo en la nuca.

-Despacio…-fue lo único que pudo decir Riker para cuando Curt comenzó a moverse sobre el.

Era una sensación rara de dolor y placer, quería que se detuviera pero a la vez quería más, Curt intento comenzar despacio pero no pudo resistirlo mucho tiempo y comenzó a moverse mas rápido haciendo que Riker apretara las sabanas con fuerza. Era algo increíble lo que sentía, nunca antes había hecho algo asi con alguien y le alegraba que Curt fuese el primero. Curt cayo exhausto sobre la espalda de Riker con su respiración a mil, ambos se acomodaron en la cama y Curt corrió las frazadas para taparse mientras abrazaba a Riker que descansaba su cabeza en su agitado pecho.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto al rubio.

-Si… muy bien.

-¿y… te gusto?-quiso saber Curt.

-Si…pero que no se te haga costumbre- dijo Riker riendo y levanto su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y luego besarlo. Así abrazados se durmieron.


	9. Muy cerca

Darren se quedó en el bar a terminar su hamburguesa, y de mientras pensaba en los consejos que le había dado a Riker "¿Por qué siempre es más fácil decir que hacer?" se dijo así mismo fastidiado, si bien estaba avanzando con Chris, claro si una escena de celos cuenta como avance, al menos ya no se enojaba como la primera vez que le insinuó sentir algo por él, pero tampoco parecía tomarlo enserio. Lejos de mejorar, su cabeza aún seguía dándole vueltas. Disfrutaba de los mementos con Chris y de notar como cada vez sentía más cosas por él, pero también era inevitable no extrañar a su novia, había pasado por tantos momentos malos para recuperarla que no sentía justo que tuvieran que llegar al final. Quería verla, que volviera de su viaje, pero a la vez sabía que no tendría el mismo tiempo para dedicarse a convencer a Chris de sus sentimientos. Era demasiado complicado todo y su mente estaba totalmente colapsada de tantos pensamientos y preguntas, decidió dejar de pensar del tema por el momento.

Ese día lo tendrían libre y Darren se reuniría con sus amigos Warblers para salir a dar unas vueltas por el centro de Los Angeles. Los que siempre solían salir juntos eran Darren, Titus, Telly, Curt, Riker y Brock que había invitado a Luke a reunirse con ellos.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludo Darren a todos ya reunidos en una mesa de un café al aire libre.

-Como siempre dándote importancia llegando tarde Darren-bromeo Brock.

-jaja si tú me dijiste a que hora debía venir-dijo Darren palmeando su espalda-¿Estas bien Riker?-pregunto viendo a su rubio amigo que era el único que se encontraba de pie.

-Si, si ¿Por qué preguntas?-se hizo el desentendido Riker y Curt rio por lo bajo. Luke miro a Brock viendo si este le podía explicar lo que pasaba pero Brock solo se encogió de hombros y apretó sus labios evitando una picara sonrisa. Esa tarde fue una de la más divertida que había pasado con sus amigos.

Llego temprano al estudio de grabación como de costumbre y se dirigió al camarín donde se encontraban Riker y Brock aparentemente discutiendo.

-Brock ¿Por qué siempre exageras todo? ¿Pretendes que se separen solo por una tonta mirada?-dijo el rubio impaciente.

-Pues si esta tan seguro de su novia no tiene nada de malo que se lo cuente, a mi no me gustaría que mi novia mire así a mis amigos-explico Brock.

-Bueno pero a mí no me molestaría que tu novia me mirara-bromeo Riker y cambio el tema al ver que Brock se estaba enojando-Pero tu no tienes novia así que no hay problema.

-Darren no es tan amigo mio como lo es tuyo, y en verdad me molesta que no valores eso ¿acaso no quieres que él sea feliz? Porque cuando yo lo vi con su novia no lo vi feliz-comento Brock.

-Primero si valoro su amistad, segundo él si es feliz, no sé dónde sacaste eso, y tercero, y perdona que te lo diga ¿pero qué sabes tú de mujeres?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-inquirió Brock sabiendo a que se refería el rubio.

-Pues me entere por ahí que nunca has estado con una.

-¿Y eso es un problema para ti? ¡Ha cierto lo olvidaba! El experto Riker, piensas que todo pasa por una cama, o mejor dicho por el baño de un bar.

-¿De qué hablas?-simulo no entender Riker-Mira porque tu hayas decidido llegar virgen al matrimonio no tienes por qué hacernos sentir unos monstros a todos los que disfrutamos del sexo ¿Si es que sabes lo que significa eso?

-Si lo sé, porque se diferenciar el sexo del amor.

-No puedes diferenciar algo que no conoces Brock.

-Lo mismo digo por ti ¿crees que saber de sexo te hace saber de amor? Podríamos preguntarle a Curt que opina de eso-dijo Brock ya enojado.

-¿Tu que sabes de eso?-se le acerco Riker

-Curt es mi amigo, aunque no la misma amistad que tienen ustedes, y la verdad no me interesa lo que hagan, pero si quieres cuidarlo no dejes que llore por los rincones donde pueden verlo todos-comento Brock si saber de la reconciliación.

-Ese problema es de Curt y mio, no sabes nada de lo que pasa, así que no te metas en mi vida ni la de Darren, si Mia no es para él se dará cuenta el solo.

-Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Escuche que me nombraron? ¿Por qué están gritando?-pregunto Darren confundido-¿Me van a contestar? ¿Brock que pasa?

-Que te cuente tu amigo-dijo enfadado Brock y salió de la habitación.

-¿Riker que sucede?-pregunto impaciente Darren.

-Nada-dijo Riker fingiendo tranquilidad-solo esta celoso por que no eres tan amigo de él como lo eres conmigo.

-Eso es absurdo Riker.

-Bueno díselo a él, yo ya me tengo que ir-dijo Riker saliendo del camarín y dejándolo a Darren solo y todavía más confundido.

Ese día grabarían el capítulo "Blame to the alcohol" y Darren buscaba a Chris por el estudio.

-Hola ¿con quién hablabas?-le pregunto celoso Darren al encontrarlo escondido en un rincón hablando por teléfono.

-¿Perdón?-respondió Chris en forma de pregunta.

-Digo que… que como estas hablando ahora que ya estamos por grabar-se corrigió Darren.

-Ah si lo siento… ¿Cómo te preparas para hoy? Tener que besar a Lea no es cosa fácil-bromeo Chris refiriéndose al libreto.

-Ah si, aunque preferiría besar a otro-dijo atrevidamente Darren, muy en el fondo sabía que había cruzado la línea con ese comentario.

-Si pues deberías pensar en ese beso créeme que Lea no es nada fácil-dijo Chris tratando de no hacer caso al comentario de Darren.

-Pues esta otra persona a la que quiero besar tampoco es fácil-provoco aún más Darren al chico. Chris miro para todos lados esperando que no los viera nadie y cansado de las provocaciones empujo a su compañero contra una pared en un rincón aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

-Habla mucho señor Criss, pero dígame ¿alguna vez beso a un chico antes?-inquirió el barítono.

-Pues… yo…-titubeo Darren y le temblaban las rodillas.

-Bueno esta es tu oportunidad ¿Qué esperas?-dijo Chris con su boca tan cerca que Darren podía sentir su dulce aliento lo cual estremeció todo su cuerpo he hizo que no pudiera reaccionar-Lo sabía, eres mucho bla bla bla pero ni tu sabes lo que quieres ¿porque no mejor te mentalizas en el beso que le tienes que dar a Rachel? no sea cosa que cuando digan acción te quedes congelado como ahora-Chris se separó de él y se fue. Darren se quedó unos segundos más sin reacción, y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido ya era demasiado tarde, se sentía un completo idiota, había quedado como un cobarde en frente de Chris, y lo peor de todo era que había perdido su mejor oportunidad de demostrarle a Chris lo que sentía. La grabación de ese día paso sin más percances, pero Darren no podía evitar bajar la mirada cada vez que se cruzaba con Chris. Si había un capitulo en el que se sentía identificado con su personaje era ese, ese beso que no le pudo dar a Chris lo confundió aún más, así como su personaje se sintió confundido al besar a Rachel, el no besar a Chris le hiso dudar nuevamente en lo que sentía, si era lo que quería "¿Por qué no pude besarlo?" se preguntó una y mil veces.

Llego a su casa preparado para una noche solitaria más como de costumbre, se dirigió al baño cuando dos manos por detrás le taparon los ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo bajaron a su boca.

-Shhh, no digas nada.-dijo la voz. Y de su boca las manos bajaron por su pecho hasta su cintura y le subieron la remera hasta sacársela. Fue llevado hasta la cama entre besos y caricias, una vez allí le desprendió el pantalón y para entonces Darren ya estaba completamente excitado.

-Wou no esperaba esto-dijo le susurro la voz en el oído, y con un dedo bajo marcando una línea por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su bóxer el cual también le quito y poso su boca en el final del recorrido, para besarlo en ese lugar de manera tal que Darren se retorcía de placer, hacia tanto que no estaba con alguien, no era común en el que pasara un dia sin tener sexo, y venia varios días aguantando toda su excitación para terminar en ese momento.

-Hey, eso fue rápido-le dijo su amante con sorpresa-Tendré que esperar un poco más para la acción.

-Lo… lo siento…no… no sé qué me paso-se disculpó Darren avergonzado.

-No importa, ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros dos.

-No pensé que vendrías-dijo Darren incrédulo.

-¿Y porque no? Te amo, no se porque dudas de eso.

-Yo también te amo, y te extrañe muchísimo, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi y te habías conseguido un bello ragazzo-dijo sincero Darren.

-Como piensas eso, ni todos los modelos de Italia llegan a ser tan lindos como tu mi amor, y lo mejor de eso ¿sabes que es? Es que tu si eres mio.

-Mia te extrañe tanto-suspiro Darren abrazando fuertemente a la chica-no me vuelvas a dejar.

-Mi amor, me encanta que estés así, que me hayas extrañado tanto, por eso debe ser que terminaste tan rápido, eso me hace saber que me esperaste-dijo riendo la chica y Darren se sintió nuevamente avergonzado.


	10. Discusiones

Despertó sumamente relajado y al abrir los ojos vio a su novia preparando el desayuno.

-Buen día amor-dijo levantándose de la cama.

-Buen día te prepare el desayuno para que no pierdas tiempo y puedas llegar temprano a tu trabajo, ah por cierto pienso acompañarte de nuevo, no me gusto como te veía ese chico Colfer-le dijo sonriendo la chica y Darren abrió grande sus ojos recordando el episodio más vergonzoso que había pasado con el chico.

-No digas eso, Chris es muy buen chico y es muy bueno es su trabajo también-dijo amablemente Darren mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es que eres tan irresistible que a veces me da miedo que te quieran robar-le comento la chica mientras se paraba detrás del él para darle un beso.

No tenían mucho trabajo ese día los Warblers, solo ensayarían la coreografía de "Animal" para el capítulo "Sexy"

Le dijo a su novia que lo esperara fuera del camarín mientras él se cambiaba, al entrar encontró a Brock terminando de arreglarse.

-¡Hey! Brock ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto alegremente.

-Hola, Bien gracias ¿Y tú? ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Ah con mi Mia mi novia, ayer volvió de su viaje y hoy me vino a acompañar-comento contento Darren.

-Ah Mia… que bien ¿la quieres mucho verdad?-pregunto curioso Brock aprovechando que Riker no estaba para molestarlo, quería saber de verdad que tan bien se llevaba Darren con su novia.

-Si claro-dijo Darren mientras se sentaba frente al espejo-tenemos peleas como cualquier pareja normal, pero nos queremos mucho los dos a nuestra manera.

-¿A su manera? ¿Y cómo es eso?-quiso saber Brock. Darren se sentía cómodo hablando con él, era como su psicólogo personal y si bien aceptaba los consejos de Riker le gustaba el punto de vista de Brock.

-Pues… a nuestra manera, no estamos todo el tiempo juntos pero tampoco es que no nos veamos nunca, es solo que a ella le gustan demasiado las cámaras y yo prefiero mantener mi vida privada así, privada, así que no salimos mucho, pero todas las noches viene a mi casa, y estamos juntos.

-¿Y hablan de todo eso?

-Si claro, hablamos mucho, ella me cuenta de su día, de sus proyectos, sus cosas-dijo Darren riendo-me muestra sus fotos y eso.

-ja pero eso es escuchar, no hablar Darren ¿acaso tu no dices nada, ella no te pregunta nada de tu día?-Darren se quedó pensativo, eran muy pocas o tal vez ninguna las veces que ella le había preguntado de su trabajo o como le había ido en el día, no le molestaba escucharla, pero ahora que lo pensaba era como si a ella no le importara nada de el, aunque a Brock le mintió.

-Por supuesto que me pregunta, hablamos mucho sobre muchas cosas.

-¡Eso es bueno! Porque no sería lindo que solo llegara a tu depto. y te tirara en la cama, aunque sería el sueño de todo hombre, con el tiempo puede ser frustrante-lo aconsejo Brock y Darren se quedo con la boca abierta sin entender como Brock acertaba en todo lo que decía.

-No Mia no hace eso, ella… ella es más tranquila-volvió a mentir Darren.

-¡Me alegro! Porque en verdad se te ve enamorado Darren y es bueno que la persona que este a tu lado sienta lo mismo por ti-dijo Brock y Darren solo lo escuchaba sin saber que decir.

Riker llegaba al camarín y se encontró con Mia que aguardaba a que Darren terminara de arreglarse.

-¡Hey Mia! Volviste ¿Cómo te ha ido? No sabes lo triste que estuvo Darren estos días-comento el rubio.

-¡Riker! Hola-dijo Mia besándolo en la mejilla lo cual sorprendió al chico que se avergonzó- muy bien me fue, estoy súper feliz, Roma es hermoso, me quedaría a vivir ahí.

-Pues te sentó muy bien el aire europeo ¡estas hermosa!-la halago Riker.

-Gracias, eres muy dulce.

-Bueno voy a cambiarme ya estoy llegando tarde al ensayo nos vemos luego, podríamos ir a comer algún día, dile a Darren y así me cuentas de Italia-dijo el rubio e ingreso a su camarín.

-¡Claro cómo no!-dijo la chica.

-Hola Darren, justo estaba hablando con Mia-le comento el rubio sonriendo al ver a Darren allí.

-Yo ya me voy-dijo Brock levantándose de su silla.

-Bueno Brock, gracias por tus consejos-dijo sinceramente Darren.

-De nada-respondió el chico y en cuanto se fue Riker se acercó a Darren y le pregunto.

-¿Qué consejos te dio? ¿Acaso él puede aconsejar a alguien?

-Riker por favor, no seas así-lo regaño Darren.

-Lo siento es que este chico me supera.

-Bueno trata de disimularlo cuando este yo por que ambos me caen bien, y él no habla mal de ti.

-Ok lo siento-repitió Riker.

-Bueno me voy, cámbiate rápido ya es tarde Riker-lo apuro al rubio y se dirigió al estudio.

Al salir del camarín no se encontró con Mia, que cansada de esperarlo se fue a dar unas vueltas por el lugar, pero luego de que Darren ya se hubiera ido volvió al camarín, golpeo pero como siempre antes de que contestaran entro, y lo encontró a Riker solo con su pantalón de Warbler y sin nada en su parte de arriba.

-Wou Mia ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Riker sonriendo algo sorprendido parándose de golpe de su silla en intentando buscar su camisa.

-Yo…solo buscaba a Darren, parece que lo perdí de nuevo-dijo la Mia mirando los abdominales del chico y mordiéndose el labio.

-Acaba de salir-dijo Riker todavía más avergonzado por la mirada de la chica.

-Bueno no se pudo a ver ido muy lejos-dijo acercándose más al chico.

-Emm…Mia creo que ya deberías irte, tengo que terminar de cambiarme-le dijo Riker ya incomodo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué tanta vergüenza? Vamos Riker ¿Qué piensas que te puedo hacer?

-No…no pienso nada, solo que deberías irte no está bien lo que estás haciendo-trato de mostrar seguridad aunque la insistente mirada de la chica lo ponía nervioso.

-Todavía no estoy haciendo nada-dijo la chica y paso un dedo por los abdominales de Riker que se hiso para atrás y le corrió la mano.

-De en serio Mia ya vete no sé qué es lo que lo que buscas, Darren es mi amigo y no me parece que este bien que hagas esto.

-Claro, y resulta que yo soy la mala ¿acaso crees que no sé qué Darren me engaña? Por favor ni me imagino con cuantas chicas abra estado durante mi viaje ¿piensas que soy tonta?

-Darren no ha estado con nadie eso te lo puedo asegurar, y de todos modo creo que es un problema que tendrías que arreglar con él-dijo Riker mientras intentaba ponerse su camisa.

-Lo arreglare con él, pero de mientras me gustaría saber si quisieras que nos veamos, podría hablarte de Italia y muchas cosas más-le dijo insinuante la chica.

-No me interesa Mia en verdad, creo que mal entendiste las cosas y creo que ya deberías irte-dijo Riker tomándola por los hombros para dirigirla hacia la puerta pero la chica lo tomo de la cara y lo beso en la boca en el mismo instante en el que Curt ingresaba al camarín para saber por qué tardaba tanto el chico.

Solo los observo un segundo como si no creyera lo que veía y se fue chocándose con Brock que alcanzó a ver a la chica quitando sus manos de la cara de Riker.

-¡Curt espera! Curt-grito Riker sosteniéndose de la puerta, y al ver que el chico no respondía volvió para terminar de vestirse a toda prisa, Brock solo lo miraba.

-Ya podrías irte no, o pretendes que Darren también te vea aquí-le dijo enfadado Riker a la chica que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Lo siento, no sabía que tenías novia-comento la chica riendo y Riker la miro con su peor cara de odio.

-¿Por qué no simplemente te largas?-la empujo Brock haciendo quejar a la chica y cerró la puerta.

-Vamos ¿qué esperas para decirme "te lo dije"?- pregunto Riker al ver la mirada de Brock- o seguro piensas que yo la acose.

-No pienso eso, sé que no eres capaz de hacerle eso a Darren, y estoy seguro que se lo dirás ¿o no?-inquirió Brock a un Riker muy alterado.

-En este momento solo me importa encontrar a Curt, me debe estar odiando ¡Por dios! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-dijo Riker y salió en busca de su amigo mientras Brock lo seguía.

Llego a la sala de ensayo donde los demás Warblers se encontraban practicando la coreografía de "Animal" y se llevó un regaño por parte del coreógrafo que se había cansado de esperarlo. Se ubicó en su lugar sin dejar de mirar con odio a la chica que se encontraba en un rincón observándolos con su habitual sonrisa. Cada tanto miraba hacia donde se encontraba Curt que en ningún momento le devolvió la mirada.

Al terminar el ensayo Darren fue hasta donde estaba su novia y la abrazo dándole un beso aunque sin entender muy bien porque Riker, Brock y Curt parecían mirarlos con odio.

-Bueno creo que ya me voy, más tarde nos vemos amor-dijo la chica y se fue del lugar.

-Wou que coreografía-dijo Darren emocionado pero ninguno de sus amigos parecía prestarle atención. Riker aguardaba a que Curt dejara de hablar con el coreógrafo para poder explicarle lo que había visto y mientras Brock le insistía por lo bajo que le dijera toda la verdad a Darren-Ok hoy no parecen estar de humor, fue dura la coreografía pero no tanto como para impedirles hablar.

-Es que Riker tiene que decirte algo-comento Brock.

-No, no es cierto-y salió apurado a en busca de Curt que se iba.

-¿Bien y que me tenía que decir Riker?-quiso saber Darren.

-Prefiero que te lo cuente él-solo dijo Brock.

-Ok, pero ya me están cansando un poco ustedes dos-dijo Darren y se dirigió a hablar con Chris, ya que no había tenido tiempo de agarrarlo a solas.

-Hey Chris ¿tienes un momento?

-No pienso darte otra oportunidad, ya perdiste tu momento-dijo Chis yéndose.

-No espera no es eso-lo detuvo Darren del brazo.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Lo que paso ayer no cuenta, me tomaste por sorpresa, no fue justo-le aclaro Darren.

-¿JUSTO? Y crees que es justo para mi escucharte decir todo el tiempo "me pasan cosas contigo" "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?" y luego te muestras por todo el lugar con tu novia, lo que déjame aclarar ME IMPORTA MUY POCO, ya que hacen una muy linda pareja en verdad son tal para cual-le dijo impaciente Chris.

-Mira lo que me pasa contigo no tiene nada que ver con mi novia Chris, es distinto, pero puedo decirle que no venga más si eso te molesta-dijo Darren intentando arreglar las cosas.

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué no escuchas? Lo que tengan tú y tu novia NO ME INTERESA, así que si quieres tráela o quieres… LO QUE SEA ¡no me importa! Trate de tomarme todo con humor, ver hasta donde eras capaz de llegar, pero ya me cansaste Darren en verdad, me cansaste.

-Pero Chris…

-Por favor ya basta-solo dijo Chris y se fue.

Riker ingreso al camarín detrás de Curt, al ver sus caras Titus y Telly salieron sin decir nada dejándolos solos.

-Curt…Curt mírame… por favor-Riker le rogaba a un Curt que solo le daba la espalda sin responderle a nada-Curt tu sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a Darren, y sobre todo a ti, después de lo que pasamos no me atrevería a engañarte y menos con la novia de mi amigo, Curt… Curt por favor-sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, era increíble lo mucho que lo quería después de esa noche en la que le confeso sus sentimientos-Curt…-dijo por última vez y lo tomo del brazo para darlo vuelta y al ver sus cara vio que estaba sonriendo.

-Lo sé, sé que tu no fuiste, Brock me conto lo que le dijiste y me convenció para que te perdonara.

-¿Brock?... Pero Curt ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Pensé que no me hablarías más, o peor que me romperías la cara como me dijiste la última vez-dijo Riker escondiendo su cara en el hombro de Curt mientras este lo abrazaba.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero-le susurro Curt al oído y Riker lo miro a los ojos fijamente.

-Lo se… y yo… también te quiero… muchísimo-le dijo Riker al chico y se besaron dulcemente.


	11. Humillación

Riker decidió llegar temprano para poder hablar con Brock. Al entrar al camarín lo encontró algo cabizbajo sentado frente al espejo.

-Hola Brock ¿estás bien?-le pregunto preocupado Riker.

-¿Qué? Ah hola, si bien-respondió el chico.

-Bueno me alegro, quería darte las gracias por lo de Curt, si tú no lo hubieras convencido no si me hubiera vuelto a hablar.

-Está bien, solo hice por Curt de verdad estaba muy mal y… se nota que te quiere.

-Si pero igual quería darte las gracias, sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien, y a veces soy algo grosero contigo pero tú nunca dejas de ser tan bueno, y en verdad aprecio eso.

-Gracias tú también eres un buen chico, y aunque a veces te vas por el camino equivocado sigues siendo un gran amigo-al terminar de decir eso se dieron un fuerte y sincero abraso y Darren quien recién llegaba los vio asombrado.

-Ok ahora si no entiendo nada-dijo aun sorprendido Darren y los chicos comenzaron a reír.

-No pasa nada Darren solo arreglábamos nuestras diferencias-comento Riker.

-Pero ustedes tienen muchas diferencias-dijo incrédulo Darren.

-Si muchas-repitió Brock-pero aun así vamos a intentar llevarnos bien.

-¡Me parece genial!-dijo contento Darren.

-Bien… ¿entonces no crees que este sería un buen momento para que hables con Darren, Riker?-dijo con mirada insistente Brock.

-Ya no me importa si es buen o mal momento, ya me tienen cansado con vueltas ustedes dos, habla ya Riker-dijo impaciente Darren.

-Es que…tiene que…tiene que ver con tu novia-los ojos de Darren se abrieron de repente.

-¿Mia? ¿Mi novia?-pregunto Darren como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Si Mia…ayer…ayer ella entro al camarín cuando te estaba buscando, y yo me estaba cambiando y…y ella…ella.

-Ella lo acoso Darren-completo Brock-ya había entrado una vez cuando yo me estaba cambiando también. Mira Darren si te decimos esto es por tu bien, tú te mereces una chica que te valore, además ella cree que tú la engañas.

-Es cierto, yo pensé que era una buena chica, incluso me caía muy bien, pero creo que ella malinterpreto todo.

Darren solo los miraba, hacía rato que había dejado de escucharlos, no podía creer que fuera verdad, parecía un mal chiste de sus amigos, como si de pronto dijeran "Es broma" y comenzaran a reír, pero lejos de eso las caras de sus amigos decían otra cosa. Mia, su novia acosando a sus amigos, era humillante pensar eso.

-¿Darren? ¿Darren?

Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, no escuchaba a sus amigos que le hablaban, apretaba fuerte sus manos contra sus rodillas, sentía una impotencia como nunca había sentido en su vida.

-Darren creo que deberías hablar con ella-lo aconsejo Brock y su voz lo volvió de ese lugar lejano donde se encontraba.

-No sé qué se les paso por la cabeza, o que creyeron que pensaría al escuchar eso, Mía es mi novia y confió en ella, no me interesa lo que digan-Darren salió del camarín y al momento de cerrar la puerta su cara se transformó en pura tristeza. Fue a hablar con el director para pedir permiso y no quedarse ese día al ensayo, ya cuando se estaba yendo salió ciego por el pasillo chocando de frente con Chris.

-Hola Darren-lo saludo Chris pero al ver su cara se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien, Darren solo lo miro con sus ojos tristes y siguió su camino, Chris lo vio irse sin saber qué hacer, era muy raro que Darren abandonara un ensayo y sabía que debía ser algo muy malo lo que lo había obligado a eso.

Darren llego a su casa, se tiró sobre la cama y apretó su cara contra la almohada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, pero buscaba el valor necesario para hablar con su novia, sabía que sus amigos no le habían mentido pero no podía aceptarlo todavía, tomo su celular, pensaba en llamarla pero sentía que su voz no le salía, decidió mandarle un mensaje, esperando que ella contestara sin sospechar de que se trataba "Hola, hoy termine temprano el ensayo ¿quieres venir a casa?" trato de ser lo más convincente que pudo. A los minutos recibió la respuesta de la chica que le decía que ya saldría para su casa.

Escucho el ruido de las llaves en la puerta y supo que era ella.

-Hola amor, que lindo que me hayas dicho de venir, ya tenía muchas ganas de verte-dijo la chica dejando su bolso y acercándose hacia la cama donde se encontraba sentado Darren, se acercó para besarlo pero él se levantó y se paró frente a ella

-Tengo que preguntarte algo, y espero que puedas ser completamente sincera conmigo-dijo el chico mirándola seriamente.

-Ah si ya me imagino lo que me quieres preguntar-dijo la chica con cara sobradora sentándose en la cama.

-Entonces si sabes, porque no me lo explicas.

-Que quieres que te diga, ya escuchaste una versión.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad, solo dime la verdad Mia por favor-le rogo Darren mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se daba vuelta para no mirarla.

-Darren siempre me ha gustado tu talento para verle el lado bueno a las cosas, siempre negando la realidad, si no te gustaba o no te hacía sentir bien solo lo ignorabas e imaginabas algo mejor, bueno debo decirte que no es así la vida Darren, hay una realidad aquí y por más que quieras no puedes cambiarla ni tu ni yo-las palabras de la chica golpearon de lleno en el corazón de Darren, esa chica a la que tanto amaba, por la que tanto había peleado, estaba ahí frente a él y ni siquiera negaba haber hecho algo-Hace tiempo que venimos intentando aparentar que no pasa nada, yo sé que piensas en alguien más, me doy cuenta de eso, y está bien si al menos tuvieras el valor de ir de frente. Si, confieso que estuvo mal de mi parte lo que le hice a Riker, es que tampoco esperaba que el muy niño fuera corriendo a contarte, pero soy una mujer con muchas necesidades y eso nunca lo entendiste Darren, y creo que un poco también fue para llamar tu atención, si no te dabas cuenta con esto no sé qué más podría hacer, me gustas Darren, eres en verdad hermosísimo y muy ardiente pero no lo suficiente para mí, solo esperaba que tú te dieras cuenta solo, antes que te tuvieras que enterarte así-Darren se sentía morir, cientos de lágrimas rodaban por su cara y la chica solo ahí como si nada hundiéndolo cada vez más en la miseria. No sabía que decir, no había nada que decir, prácticamente le gritaba que era un idiota en la cara, un idiota que negaba la realidad, y la seguía negando.

-Pero… pero yo te amo Mía, como puedes decirme eso, no entiendo, tan mal me he portado contigo para que me digas esto-dijo desesperado el chico.

-Voy a ser más directa Darren, porque aunque no lo parezca no me gusta verte así, simplemente creo que se terminó y ya no tengo interés de seguir estirando esto, hice lo posible por intentar que las cosas resultaran pero ya me canse, o sea eres famoso y no quieres que hablen de ti, te escondes de la prensa cuando te hiciste conocido por subir videos a You tube, por favor esto era lo único que me gustaba de ti, tu fama, y tú me lo niegas.

-¿Mi fama? No hay nada más que quieras de mí, te estoy diciendo que te amo y tú solo dices que te importa mi fama, Mia por dios no te reconozco-sollozaba Darren.

-Vez a eso me refiero, yo siempre fui igual ¿Y no me reconoces? si te enamoraste de mi fue porque te gusto como era y nunca cambie, creo que mejor me voy así te dejo que pienses tranquilo, pero si algún día quieres llamarme para…bueno para lo que quieras puedes hacerlo-dijo la chica agarrando su bolso, se acercó nuevamente hacia él le tomo la cara con ambas manos, lo beso en la frente y se fue. Darren cayo rendido al suelo, un dolor le atravesaba el cuerpo de lado a lado, oculto su cara entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban por entre los dedos. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que había vivido había sido una farsa, el amor de su vida jamás lo había amado, ya se había terminado todo y así sin más, su novia lo había dejado sin derramar una sola lagrima mientras que el sentía un mar brotarle de los ojos. Levanto su mirada para vislumbrar su mini bar, no quería caer en la típica borrachera para olvidar lo que había sucedido, si bien quería que su dolor desapareciera, quería recordar bien todo lo que su ahora ex novia le había dicho, nunca en su vida sintió tal humillación, de apoco el dolor se iba convirtiendo en odio, tanto tiempo perdido, pensó y se puso de pie, fue hasta su mini bar, no sabía que tenía allí, no era de tomar, saco una botella color ámbar con un fuerte olor a alcohol, se sirvió un vaso lleno hasta el borde, sus manos le temblaban, bebió un sorbo y el resto se le cayó encima, de bronca tiro su vaso contra la pared y volvió a su cama, pero antes de sentarse oyó que llamaban a la puerta y desde donde estaba pregunto quién era y una voz aguda le respondió.

-Soy yo Chris, espero no molestarte, solo quería saber cómo estabas, hoy vi que te fuiste mal-le contesto del otro lado de la puerta. De un salto Darren llego a la puerta y lo dejo pasar.

-De nuevo espero no molestar, sé que debí enviarte un mensaje pero…-dijo Chris mientras entraba y se sorprendió al ver su cara ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nada, está bien pasa-lo invito Darren-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, no te molestes, además parece que tú ya tomaste por mí-dijo el chico al sentir el olor a alcohol que tenía Darren.

-¿Qué? No, no tome nada.

-Si está bien, como digas ¿se puede saber que te paso hoy? ¿Por qué estas así?-pregunto Chris y lo siguió hasta la cama donde se sentó Darren y tímidamente lo imito. Darren estaba acostumbrado a siempre sentarse en el borde de su cama para hablar, su departamento era en loft y allí se sentía más cómodo, solo que esta vez no noto que resultaba algo incómodo para Chris. De repente solo comenzó a llorar sin siquiera decir nada.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa, porque lloras? Darren-pregunto apenado Chris mientras ponía una mano en su espalda para calmarlo.

-¿Alguna vez te sentiste usado?

-Todo el tiempo ¿Por qué?-respondió Chris con naturalidad y Darren primero lo miro para luego continuar.

-Porque así me siento ahora, la persona que más amaba en el mundo me acaba de decir en otras palabras que me uso todo este tiempo, y lo peor de todo que era mi culpa porque no lo quería ver-dijo entre sollozos Darren.

-¿Te refieres a tu novia?

-Si ella, me humillo de la peor manera posible y solo se fue ¿¡Puedo ser tan estúpido!? Todo este tiempo pensando que alguien me quería de verdad y era todo una farsa, y claro firmo mi contrato en glee y automáticamente la recupero, es verdad yo no quise darme cuenta de las cosas, ella siempre fue igual y yo no lo quería admitir pensaba que la podía cambiar y ella solo se divertía conmigo ¿Por qué, porque me pasa esto a mí? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?-pregunto desesperado Darren mirándolo a los ojos y Chris pudo ver de cerca sus hermosos ojos como tanta otras veces los había visto en las grabaciones pero ahora era distinto, al intentar confortarlo noto que su remera estaba por demás mojada y con olor a alcohol.

-Darren cálmate, porque no primero te cambias, te hará mal estar así, estas todo mojado-le aconsejo Chris.

-¿Por qué viniste?-le pregunto Darren sin escuchar lo que le decía.

-¿Como que por qué? Porque si, eres mi compañero a pesar de todo y no podía dejarte asi, ya te dije que hoy te vi mal y quería saber cómo estabas-contesto Chris algo nervioso.

-Gracias, de verdad gracias, necesitaba hablar con alguien-dijo Darren y lo abrazo.

-Estas todo mojado Darren-dijo Chris poniendo una mano en su pecho sin darse cuenta. Se miraron a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que tenían los dos, Darren sostuvo la mano de Chris en su pecho.

-Deberías cambiarte-dijo Chris con un hilo de voz y Darren le bajo su mano hasta el borde de la remera para que le ayudara a quitársela, pronto quedo con el torso desnudo mientras Chris lo observaba. Darren ya no pensaba, solo actuaba, y se acercó para besarlo, Chris le detuvo la cara con ambas manos justo a milímetros de que sus bocas se tocaran, resistía levemente la presión de Darren, estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro, Chris se mojó los labios con su lengua como queriendo saborear ese beso antes de que fuera y a Darren se le acelero el pulso, pero cuando intento acercarse más Chris se paró.

-No Darren por favor, no, no cometamos el error más común del mundo, estas despechado, perdona que te lo diga así, pero tu novia te acaba de dejar y es comprensible que estés mal, así que si quieres te puedo hacer compañía hasta que te duermas, pero nada más-dijo Chris y Darren asintió con la cabeza. Chris fue hasta el baño en busca de una toalla, Darren ya se había metido en la cama y se la acerco para que se secara el pecho donde estaba mojado, lo tapo como quien tapa a un niño cuando se va a dormir, y se quedó sentado a su lado. Darren lo miro, y lo miro hasta que no pudo más y se durmió.


	12. Esos ojos

Despertó asustado, había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que sus amigos se burlaban de él y su novia se le reía en la cara. Jamás había soñado algo así "¿Cómo podría ser posible? ¿Quién creería que Darren Criss seria desechado así por una mujer?" se sentía el hombre menos deseable de la tierra ¡ÉL! que poco antes había sido tapa de revistas como uno de los hombres más sexis ahora se sentía una porquería.

Ese día grabaría justamente el capítulo "Sexy", pero no se sentía para nada así, y ese sueño/pesadilla lo ponían peor, pero algo se le vino a la mente, un recuerdo o un sueño, era Chris, sentado junto a él en su cama "¿era un sueño o realidad?" Pensó mientras se levantaba, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, se dirigía hacia el baño cuando vio una nota sobre la mesa de desayuno que decía "Espero que hayas amanecido mejor, nos vemos en el ensayo. P.D. Hablas mucho dormido jaja. Chris" "No fue un sueño" se dijo así mismo riendo, esa nota le había alegrado la mañana. Necesitaba tener ánimo para enfrentar a sus amigos, sabía que no le dirían nada pero necesitaba disculparse con ellos y agradecerles por haberle abierto los ojos, por más difícil que eso hubiera sido para él sabía que tenía muy buenos amigos en quien confiar.

Estaba bajo las sabanas buscando ese punto justo que hiciera a su amante gritar de placer, quería hacerle sentir todo su amor a través de sus besos y sus caricias, pasando sus dedos delicadamente por su cintura y su cadera, para luego tomarlo más fuerte entre sus manos mientras con su boca llenaba de besos ese exacto lugar que sabía lo haría enloquecer, se esmeraba en cada beso y llevaba cada movimiento con su lengua hasta el final, lo tomaba suave pero firmemente de sus muslos, quería escucharlo decir "basta" pero en cambio lo oía reír y a carcajadas.

-¿¡Curt!?-dijo enojado el chico saliendo de debajo de las sabanas.

-Lo…lo siento Rik-Curt no podía parar de reir.

-¿¡Ah te parece lindo!? Y yo tratando de hacer todo bien- dijo Riker mientras se acomodaba al lado de Curt.

-¡Lo siento! Es que me haces cosquillas.

-¿Te hago cosquillas? –dijo Riker y de un movimiento se puso encima del chico-A ver si ahora te ríes.

-No Riker jaja, para.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!-entre cosquillas y besos Riker estaba volviendo loco a Curt que de pronto se incorporó de golpe tirando a Riker a un costado-¡CURT!

-¡LO SIENTO! Pero mira la hora que es-dijo desesperado el chico-Riker vamos o llegaremos tarde, prometo recompensarte luego.

-Te tomo la palabra-advirtió Riker y Curt se dirigió al baño.

-Aaaaahhhhh RIKERRR, mira lo que me hiciste, hoy tenemos que grabar-dijo desesperado Curt al ver la marca que tenía en el cuello.

-Bueno no puedes pasar toda una noche conmigo sin llevarte algo que te lo recuerde-bromeo Riker.

-No es gracioso Riker, ya voy a vengarme.

Darren vio la cara de Chris que le sonreía del otro lado del estudio mientras se acercaba hacia él.

-Hola ¿estas mejor hoy?-le pregunto dulcemente Chris.

-Si mejor, gracias, no estaba muy seguro de lo que paso anoche…

-¡NO PASO NADA ANOCHE!-lo interrumpió Chris.

-No, si lo sé, me refiero a que creí a ver soñado contigo, es que después de lo que me dijiste la otra vez pensé que no me hablarías más.

-Mira Darren me caes muy bien de hecho, pero especialmente cuando no me estas acosando como enfermo, así que mientras actúes normal te seguiré hablando-le aclaro entre bromas Chris.

-Bien lo intentare, pero… pudo a ver pasado algo anoche si tu no lo hubieras evitado-comento Darren.

-Es que no está bien que hagas cosas sin pensar, cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir.

-¿Y cómo sabes que me podía arrepentir si no dejaste que pasara nada?

-No empecemos de nuevo Darren-pareció rogarle Chris.

-Es que yo en verdad quería besarte, no porque estuviera mal ni nada de eso, simplemente sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, quería hacerlo y se por tu falsa resistencia que tú también querías-dijo Darren mirando fijamente los claros ojos de Chris y pronto las pálidas mejillas del barítono se enrojecieron. Chris también se comenzaba a perder en la mirada de Darren intentando descifrar cuantos colores se mezclaban en esos enormes ojos, de pronto miro alrededor, había mucha gente y eso lo puso nervioso, aunque nadie parecía observarlos de manera inusual.

-Darren olvídate de eso, no sucedió y no va a suceder. Así que solo déjalo como esta-Chris parecía confundido, por primera vez se perdió en la profundidad de los ojos de Darren y eso aparte de gustarle lo asusto, podía ser que después de tantas torpes insistencias por parte del Warbler algo había surtido efecto en él.

En su camarín Darren se encontraba solo, ni Brock ni Riker se encontraban allí, y eso era algo extraño ya que esperaba poder hablar con ellos, todo lo de su novia parecía tan lejano aunque seguía retumbando en su cabeza. De pronto entro Riker agitado.

-¿Hey dónde estabas, siempre llegas temprano?-quiso saber Darren mientras Riker recuperaba el aliento.

-Es…es que no escuche el reloj-mintió Riker.

-Oh claro… escucha Riker quería, quería disculparme contigo y con Brock por reaccionar así y haber dudado de ustedes, es que fue un poco duro enterarme de algo así, no me esperaba eso.

-Está bien Darren, si te lo dijimos es porque de verdad nos importas, no fue nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal, espero que hayas podido arreglar las cosas-dijo Riker y Darren bajo la mirada.

-Eso es algo que prefiero contante más adelante, pero solo te diré que ya no estoy con Mia.

-Oh Darren no pretendíamos que…

-No te preocupes, en verdad es mejor así, después de todo lo que paso hubiera sido raro seguir juntos-dijo con vergüenza Darren y Riker intento cambiar el tema.

-¿Sabes algo de Brock? No veo sus cosas aquí.

-No y él también es de llegar temprano-comento Darren-Tal vez aviso que llegaría tarde, será mejor que ya vayamos al ensayo o nos vendrán a buscar.

Fue extremadamente difícil para Chris hacer la escena frente al espejo, y no por las ridículas caras que debía hacer si no porque las caras sexis de Darren frente al espejo estaban directamente dedicadas a él, y eso superaba la actuación. Darren hacia todo lo posible por demostrarle a Chris que no estaba actuando, esto ponía incomodo al chico y Darren lo notaba.

-Wou, en verdad pensé que me costaría mucho más este capítulo, es que no desperté muy sexi esta mañana-Darren ya trataba de bromear con todo el tema de la pelea con su novia, esa era la única manera de poder afrontarlo.

-Eso que hiciste no es nada profesional-le reclamo Chris-limítate a actuar cuando tengas que hacerlo.

-Pero eso hice, no tengo la culpa de que este mejorando y ahora se vea más real mi actuación -aclaro Darren.

-Si pues bien me alegro por ti-solo dijo Chris y se fue, mientras Darren se quedó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Supiste algo de Brock? -Le pregunto Riker-Yo intente llamarlo pero no me contesta.

-Yo también le mande mensajes y no responde-dijo Darren-Pero me dijeron en producción que había avisado que no vendría hoy.

-Eso es muy raro-dijo preocupado Riker.

-Si lo es, bueno nos vemos mañana Rik-se despidió Darren.

Riker se dirigió al camarín de Curt donde sabía que estaría solo.

-Hey ¿nos vamos?-pregunto tomando al chico por detrás-me dijiste que me compensarías por lo de hoy.

-¿Compensarte? Mira todo el maquillaje que tuve que usar para tapar lo que me dejaste en el cuello, además no puedo hoy Rik tengo que ir a la casa de mis padres ya te había dicho.

-NO, tú de aquí no te vas sin darme algo para el camino-dijo Riker poniéndole cerrojo a la puerta del camarín.

-Riker aquí no, nos pueden ver- le advirtió Curt mientras el rubio le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de su remera.

-Vamos, si somos buenos para esto, rápido y en cualquier lugar ¿no te gusta así?-dijo Riker y de un movimiento sentó a Curt en la silla y se le sentó encima quitándole la remera.

-¿Por qué siempre te sales con la tuya Rik?-pregunto resignado Curt mientras se dejaba llevar por los besos del rubio.

-Shh no hables no tenemos mucho tiempo-lo cayo Riker y comenzó a desprenderle el pantalón para luego desprender el suyo.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres que cambiemos?-le pregunto Curt a Riker que todavía se encontraba sentado sobre él.

-Me encanta estar contigo, no importa cómo, me encanta-le susurraba Riker a Curt en el oído con su voz entrecortada.

Darren llegaba a su casa, como todos los días luego del trabajo pero ese día que ya se convertía en noche era distinto, tiro su celular en la cama como con bronca, pensando que para que le serviría ahora si ya no le escribiría más a Mia, se arrepintió de no haber guardado todos esos números de tantas chicas hermosas que se lo habían ofrecido tantas veces. Darren en verdad era fiel, él era hombre de una sola mujer, y jamás le había sido infiel a su novia, eso era algo que ahora lo hacía sentir un tonto ya que oportunidades no le faltaron y ella al parecer no había dejado pasar sus oportunidades, imaginar las veces que ella lo pudo a ver engañado era doloroso, pero a él nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza engañarla… salvo por lo de Chris, pero eso no era engaño para el engañar tenía que ver con sexo, y jamás vio a Chris con esa intención, al menos no de un principio, sabía que las cosas que producía el barítono de dulce voz en él lo hacían desearlo, y si alguna vez lograba conquistarlo llegaría ese momento, pero no quería pensar en eso todavía. Otra noche que dormiría abrazado a su almohada, solo que esta vez no sabía por cuanto tiempo y a pesar de querer superarlo su corazón y su orgullo habían sufrido un duro golpe difícil de curar tan rápido.


	13. Original Song

Darren y Chris se encontraban en la oficina del director, rara vez había tanto misterio a la hora de entregar los libretos.

-Seguro dirán que sufrí un terrible accidente, o tal vez que ajuste demasiado el nudo de mi corbata y morí asfixiado, o quizás Karofky en un ataque de amor por Kurt me termina matando-los pensamientos pesimistas de Darren hacían reír a Chris.

-Jajaja ¿Y por qué piensas eso? Solo sabes que nos entregaran los libretos, nadie dijo nada de querer terminar con Blaine-comento riendo el chico.

-Es que nunca nos llaman a la oficina para darnos los libretos y en estos días vengo de racha y ese sería el número que me faltaría para convertirme en un verdadero perdedor.

-Ah entonces no terminaran con tu papel solo te pasaran a New Directions con los verdaderos perdedores-bromeo Chris mientras Darren no podía dejar de pensar el por qué los habían citado allí.

El Ryan Murphy entro saludándolos alegremente y paso a explicarles la situación.

-Bien, están aquí para que analicemos juntos el libreto, estuvimos dando muchas vueltas con los guionistas y se nos ocurrió, bueno es algo que ya veníamos pensando solo que no se daba la ocasión, pero en fin pensamos que el próximo capítulo que será "Original Song" es el momento perfecto para que Blaine se declare a Kurt-hizo una pausa mientras observaba el rostro de ambos chicos. Los dos parecían muy emocionados por la noticia, Darren estaba más aliviado de saber que no harían desaparecer a Blaine, y Chris estaba contento porque eso era lo que siempre había querido para su personaje.

-Bueno veo que les cayó bien la noticia.

-¡Si por supuesto!-contesto Chris muy sonriente.

-Bien aquí tienen sus libretos-dijo el director entregándole uno a cada uno.

-Ya quiero saber que dirá Kurt cuando se entere-dijo emocionado Chris.

-Bueno pero todavía falta algo, antes de que lean los libretos, quiero decirles que pensamos también que la mejor manera de cerrar bien el capítulo Kurt/Blaine es con un beso-completo el director e inmediatamente la sonrisa de Chris se borró y la de Darren se agrando aún más.

-Un…un beso ¿pero no cree que es muy pronto? Apenas se conocen-comento algo nervioso Chris.

-A mí me parece excelente, Kurt se muere por un beso de Blaine y ya es hora que dejen de histeriquear para que por fin puedan estar juntos ¿no te parece?-dijo Darren insinuante mientras miraba a Chris fijamente a los ojos.

-Si eso es lo que pensamos Darren-acoto el Ryan-Tenemos miedo de que la gente se aburra de esperar ese algo que les falta a la pareja, así que bueno mañana empezamos con los ensayos si no tienen nada más que agregar.

-No para nada-dijo Darren y Chris solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Perfecto los veo mañana entonces-el director se despidió y los dejo solos en la oficina.

-¿Todo bien Chris? Al principio pareció gustarte la idea hasta que dijo lo del beso.

-No será el primer beso que dé en escena Darren no te preocupes-dijo Chris superado.

-Pero será el primer beso que me darás a mí-dijo sin vergüenzas Darren.

-Eso es justamente lo que no quiero, que aproveches esto como una oportunidad para algo que jamás sucederá. Entiéndelo YO NO SOY KURT-le aclaro Chris.

-Y yo no soy Blaine, pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda sentir identificado con mi personaje, lo del beso no lo decidí yo y no me puedes impedir que lo disfrute por más que para ti sea solo ficción.

-¿Acaso has besado a un hombre antes Darren? Hablas con mucha seguridad, eres un buen actor y espero que sepas separar las cosas-después de decir eso Chris se levantó de su silla y dejo solo a Darren. En verdad la noticia del beso no le había caído muy bien y aunque era lo que siempre había deseado para su personaje Chris no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Darren, estaba preocupado de que su compañero Warbler se hiciera ilusiones por un beso de ficción, pero muy en el fondo Chris tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a sentir él, muy en el fondo le asustaba pensar que le pudiera llegar a gustar.

Ese día Brock había llegado temprano como siempre y Riker ya se encontraba en el camarín.

-Hey ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te mande cientos de mensajes y llamadas-le recrimino el rubio al chico que acababa de entrar.

-Lo siento tenia cosas que hacer, no vi tus mensajes, gracias por preocuparte-le respondió Brock sin mirarlo y comenzó a cambiarse.

-¡Qué! ¿Solo eso dirás? Tenías cosas que hacer, pues bien ¿Qué cosas tenías que hacer?-dijo insistente Riker.

-Riker de verdad no es nada importante solo olvídalo.

-¿Por qué no quieres contarme? Pensé que éramos amigos-dijo apenado Riker y de pronto vio como los ojos turquesas del chico parecieron llenarse de lágrimas, pero enseguida intento ocultarlo.

-No te preocupes Riker estoy bien no es nada serio, solo tengo problemas tontos como cualquiera, pero ya está todo arreglado así que mejor cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?

-No a cualquiera se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas por un problema tonto Brock, te acepto que no me quieras decir que te pasa por ahora, pero no te perdonare que no cuentes conmigo cuando llegues a necesitar ayuda, porque de verdad quiero ayudarte no importa que sea un tonto problema aun así puedes contar conmigo-Riker estaba de verdad conmovido por la triste mirada del chico.

-Te lo agradezco Riker eres un gran amigo pero de verdad no tienes que preocuparte, ya se me pasara de veras-dijo Brock intentando reponerse.

Había llegado el momento, ese día luego de la grabación de "Misery" y "Black Bird" donde Blaine se da cuenta de su amor por Kurt, sería el momento del tan esperado beso.

-Tú me estremeces Kurt, y lo del dúo solo fue una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo.

-¡Corten!-grito el director-Muy bien me encanto ahora descansen unos minutos y seguimos con lo más importante.

Chris se retocaba solo su maquillaje cuando Darren se le sentó al lado tocándole el hombro que lo hiso estremecer.

-Lo siento ¿estas nervioso?-pregunto Darren.

-¡No estoy nervioso Darren! no es el primer beso que daré en escena ya te lo he dicho antes y mucho menos la primera vez que besare a…a un chico así que ya deja de hacer tanto alboroto -dijo alterado Chris.

-Bueno es que yo si…me refiero que será la primera vez que besare a un chico-confeso Darren.

-¿Por qué insistes con esto Darren? ¿Qué pretendes conseguir? ¿Es un juego para ti no?

-Chris en verdad "me estremeces" esas palabras son perfectas para expresar lo que siento cuando te veo, mira no estoy en un buen momento de mi vida pero sin duda tú de a poco te estas volviendo más importante, y solo sé que me siento mejor con tan solo una sonrisa tuya, si eso está mal perdóname pero no lo puedo evitar.

-¡Vamos todos a escena por favor!-dijo el director, Chris seguía mirando fijamente los ojos de Darren como si en ese momento el tiempo se hubiera detenido, esas palabras eran reales y aun así le costaba creerlo.

Se ubicaron en sus lugares, Darren tenía una mirada de pena mezclada con emoción, y Chris solo ponía su cara de concentración como metiéndose en su personaje, el director les dio las pautas que debían seguir.

-Tiene que ser sin dudas un beso tierno pero con emoción es como la culminación de tanta espera ¿sí? tu Darren lo besas a él, Chris tú te dejas llevar, te gusta y respondes el beso, luego dicen las líneas, Darren tu estas avergonzado y Chris muy seguro y natural, se vuelven a besar pero esta vez tu Darren vas más decidido. Después cualquier cambio o mejora que decidan no hay problema se graba y vemos como queda ¿listo? Comencemos.

Chris respiro hondo y espero a escuchar el "acción" del director, comenzaron la escena y llegaron a la última frase.

-Tú me estremeces Kurt…-dijo Darren sintiendo cada palabra como suya y viendo cómo se aceleraba el pecho de Chris, en ese momento deseaba que Chris no fuera tan buen actor para poder distinguir si de verdad sentía algo-…Y…este dúo es solo una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo…-dijo y tímidamente se acercó hacia Chris viendo como cerraban sus ojos, le tomo la cara con sus manos y lo beso con dulzura pero con fuerza, como si quisiera que sus bocas no se despegaran más, sintió una sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y presiono más su boca a la de Chris que solo se agarraba fuerte de su silla sin poder reaccionar. Fueron segundos que parecieron horas hasta el momento de escuchar la voz del director.

-¡Corten!- se separaron, y lentamente Darren quito su mano de la cara de Chris como queriendo disfrutar cada segundo se ese contacto con su piel, Chris parecía querer disimular su agitación, parecía sorprendido, sin dudas ese beso le había demostrado que algo de lo que le decía Darren podía ser cierto-Fue muy bueno Darren, me gusto la respiración contenida le da un toque como de ansias que es sin dudas lo que siente Blaine, pero Chris tú tienes que responder el beso, se tiene que ver que Kurt lo esperaba tanto como Blaine, y me gustaría que le tomes la cara, eso de apretar tus manos contra la silla por los nervios está muy bien, pero quiero que Kurt se anime más quiero que él tome el control del beso ¿sí? por cierto como agitas el pecho es perfecto me encanta ¡Vamos de nuevo!

-… Y este dúo es solo una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo-tomo aire y volvió a repetir el beso, otra vez sentía eso dulces labios de Chris y su suave rostro, quería besarlo por horas. Se vio la misma ansiedad en ese beso y de pronto Chris se dejó llevar por la escena, le tomo la cara acercándolo aún más hacia él, y como había dicho el director tomo el control del beso y de una manera casi imperceptible para las cámaras roso con su lengua el interior de los labios de Darren sintiendo como este parecía perder su estabilidad. Todo eso, todas esas sensaciones en apenas segundos, Darren no podía creer que Chris lo hubiese besado así, sabía que eso no era actuación, no era necesario, ese beso fue real, sentir las manos de Chris apretando su cara y su cálida boca chocando la suya fue una sensación sumamente excitante para él, que por un momento había olvidado sus líneas, estaba en verdad avergonzado Chris lo había sorprendido con ese beso, y en ese momento Darren y Blaine sentían lo mismo.

-Creo…creo que deberíamos practicar-dijo totalmente nervioso sin saber dónde poner sus manos, sin duda alguna esa sería la mejor actuación de su vida, nunca había hecho nada tan real como eso, escucho a Chris decir su línea, sabía que debía volver a besarlo y la emoción lo invadió por dentro abalanzándose sobre Chris para literalmente comerle la boca con su beso.

-CORTEN, Fue perfecto simplemente perfecto, increíble chicos todos sentimos la emoción de Kurt y Blaine, una actuación exquisita, lo repetimos una vez más.

Darren no podía creer por lo que estaba pasando, besar y besar una y otra vez a Chris delante de un montón de gente que en ese momento parecía desaparecer, era una sensación increíble.

No dudo mucho el director en elegir la segunda toma, donde el beso se veía perfectamente y la emoción de ambos parecía atravesar la pantalla.

Chris se fue directamente a su camarín luego de las felicitaciones del director, y Darren lo siguió. Chris fingió no notar que Darren estaba detrás del él e intento cerrar la puerta al ingresar pero Darren lo detuvo.

-¿No piensas decir nada?-pregunto mientras entraba al camarín y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Nada de qué? Darren por favor te pedí que no mezclaras las cosas.

-¿¡De en serio vas a fingir que no pasó nada!? Chris ese beso fue mucho más que una buena actuación, yo lo sentí y sé que tú también.

-Simplemente quería que se viera real, al parecer lo conseguí porque hasta tú lo creíste.

-Bien mi beso si fue real, y si necesitas comparar aquí tienes- dijo y tomo a Chris de la cara para besarlo apasionadamente, sus bocas se pegaron a la perfección, Darren no se limitó esta vez y probo lo que le faltaba de la boca de Chris, sus lenguas se chocaron entre sus bocas, increíblemente Chris no parecía oponer resistencia, hasta que Darren lo abrazo fuertemente y más apasionado lo que asusto un poco a Chris.

-Ya está, mejor vete Darren, ya tuviste lo que querías ye te puedes ir por favor-le pidió Chris sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y quién te dijo que esto es lo que quiero yo? No Chris lo que yo quiero es que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que en verdad me pasan cosas contigo, no entiendo porque te cierras así ¿Acaso quieres estar solo?

-No sabes nada de mi Darren ni de mi vida, y como quiera estar es mi problema, pero parece que no estás acostumbrado que te digan que no verdad y pretendes que todos caigan a tus pies, pues bien yo no-contesto alterado Chris.

-Es verdad, y no voy a parar hasta que cambies de parecer, porque sé que en el fondo sientes algo por mí pero no sabía que fueras tan orgulloso y no puedas admitir que te pasa lo mismo.

-Solo vete Darren, no quiero pelear contigo, deben estar esperando por ti y no está bien que pierdas tu tiempo aquí conmigo.

-Nadie espera por mí, pero me iré, no sin antes decirte que el de hoy fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

Darren se fue con un gusto a satisfacción en la boca, por más que Chris dijera lo que dijera él sabía muy bien que comenzaba a sentir cosas también y eso lo animaba a seguir, por más que se pusiera como una furia cada vez que le toca el tema, el beso le dio la suficiente esperanza para seguir intentando y no iba a parar hasta conseguir lo que quería, sabía que le costaría mucho más ahora que ya no se sentía el chico ganador de antes, pero tenía una fe renovada.

Chris en cambio se quedó sentado en su camarín con la mirada perdida en su corbata Warbler que se había quitado, si le pasaban cosas, si tenía sensaciones raras cuando lo veía pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de equivocarse, Darren no era el tipo de chico que le gustaba a Chris por más que fuese sumamente lindo y atractivo, a Chris no le gustaba salir con personas del medio, era más de perfil bajo, los chicos de ciudad no le daban confianza y Darren era uno de esos chicos para él, de esos que están con alguien distinto cada noche, o que solo buscan una cosa, eso lo asustaba y su amor propio era mucho más fuerte que su atracción hacia Darren.


	14. Confesiones

-¿Qué sucede Rik? Normalmente estarías encima mío sin dejarme respirar, debo confesarte que estoy algo celoso de tus pensamientos en este momento-dijo Curt recostado en la cama al lado de Riker mientras este solo miraba el techo.

-Lo siento es que estoy pensando en Brock-dijo con voz pausada Riker.

-Ah sabía que debía ponerme celoso pero no esperaba eso-dijo sarcásticamente Curt.

-No, no es eso, es que estos últimos días estuvo algo extraño, como triste y eso es algo raro en él, siempre es tan positivo y alegre ¿no lo notaste raro estos días?-pregunto preocupado Riker apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Curt mientras este le acariciaba el rubio cabello.

-Si, como para no notarlo, aunque él no quiere decir nada porque no le gusta contar sus problemas, prefiere que creamos que es la persona más feliz del mundo, pero Luke lo conoce bien y me conto de su novia.

-¡¿Tiene novia?!-pregunto sorprendido Riker levantando su cabeza para luego volver a apoyarla sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

-Sí y ese es el problema, parece que los padres de la chica no la dejan venir a L.A. a verlo, se conocen desde chicos y van a la misma iglesia o algo así no entiendo mucho, pero parece que sus padres son muy estrictos, piensan que ahora que Brock está en L.A. toda esta vida que lleva sería una mala influencia para la chica y su futura carrera universitaria.

-¡Eso es una estupidez!

-Si claro, aparte Brock la quiere muchísimo, pero eso no es lo peor de todo-comento Curt.

-¿Y que es entonces?

-Que Brock estuvo pensando en dejar Los Angeles para volver a Hollywood, por ahora dejo un poco de lado esa idea porque Luke estuvo tratando de convencerlo, pero sigue mal.

-Guau no sabía nada de eso ¿pero es tan complicada la situación? ¿Qué edad tiene la chica?-quiso saber Riker.

-18, no es tan chica pero tampoco la dejarían venir a vivir con Brock aunque el este acá con su familia y ella es como una hija más para los padres de Brock.

-La debe querer muchísimo si tiene pensado dejar su carrera por ella.

-Si eso es lo que da más pena-dijo Curt sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos del chico-Pero no le digas nada de lo que te dije ni que sabes que tiene novia porque se enojara con Luke y Luke querrá matarme.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada-dijo Riker y miro su reloj y luego a Curt-Bueno creo que tenemos tiempo de darnos una ducha rápida ¿no?

-¿Juntos?-pregunto Curt.

-¡Claro que juntos! ¿O temes que te vea desnudo?-bromeo el rubio tomando al chico de la mano para llevarlo hacia el baño.

Darren se había cambiado rápido esa mañana ya que esperaba encontrar a Chris para hablar antes del ensayo, salió y dejo a Brock y Riker que aún se estaban arreglando.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?-pregunto Riker a un Brock que se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No importa como lo sé, la cuestión es ¿Por qué nunca lo contaste?

-¿Te conto Luke verdad?-insistió Brock.

-Eh… no, lo escuche por ahí-dijo Riker recordando la advertencia de Curt.

-Bueno mira Riker, SI tengo novia, y si no hablo de ella es porque no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada es todo, y si quieres saber si estos días estuve mal por ella pues SI, así que no es un tema del que quiera hablar aunque te lo agradezco de verdad-dijo Brock y salió del camarín.

Riker no se daría por vencido, quería ayudar a Brock y ya pensaría en algo.

Chris vio a Darren acercarse he intento evitarlo pero este lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto Darren.

-¿De qué quieres hablar ahora Darren?-pregunto impaciente Chris.

-Pues ahora en especial quiero saber ¿Por qué me tratas así?-quiso saber Darren.

-¿Así cómo?

-Así, tan como a la defensiva.

-Lo siento si te parece que estoy a la defensiva, aunque podrías pensar que no me dejas otra opción si lo único que haces es…-no pudo terminar porque Darren lo interrumpió.

-¿Atacarte? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir Chris? en verdad en momentos así haces que te odie ¿Por qué eres tan fastidioso?-Chris miraba a todos lados pensando que estarían viéndolos porque Darren estaba levantando la voz.

-Baja la voz por favor, y si soy fastidioso es porque tú me pones así, todo el tiempo acosándome de verdad no es algo que disfrute, NO ME GUSTAS.

-¿Quieres decirme que no te pasa absolutamente nada conmigo?-pregunto Darren tomándolo nuevamente del brazo al ver que quería irse.

-Este no es el lugar indicado para hablar de esto-dijo Chris soltándose de Darren.

-Bien ¿entonces vendrías a mi casa hoy para que hablemos?-dijo Darren bajando la voz.

Chris no sabía que responder a eso, en verdad quería aclarar las cosas con Darren pero temía no resistir más las insinuaciones de él.

-Está bien ¿Si voy aclararemos las cosas de una vez y nunca más volveremos a tocar el tema?-pregunto Chris.

-Por supuesto-respondió Darren y una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara.

Ya todos los Warblers se habían ido, menos Riker que seguía en su camarín al cual fue Curt para regañarlo.

-¿Acaso no te pedí específicamente que no le dijeras nada a Brock? Vienes aquí y lo primero que haces es decirle todo-dijo enojado Curt.

-Si lo sé y lo siento, es que no podía verlo así, de verdad quiero ayudarlo-dijo sinceramente Riker.

-Pues así no eres de ayuda, no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer por él, a menos que esposes a la chica y la secuestres, COSA QUE NO HARAS-dijo y remarco la última frase al ver la cara de pensativo del rubio.

-Está bien prometo no secuestrarla, pero ya que estas aquí ¿podemos vernos hoy en la noche?

-¿Hoy de nuevo? Pero mañana tenemos ensayo temprano Riker-comento Curt.

-Si lo sé solo será un momento lo prometo luego me iré… si quieres-dijo Riker con su cara más tierna tratando de convencer a Curt que lo miraba sonriendo.

-Está bien, pero ¿Por qué es tan urgente?

-Ya lo sabrás esta noche-solo dijo Riker.

Darren se encontraba ya en su casa totalmente nervioso, cuando llego Chris lo hiso pasar y se sentaron en el living.

-Bien te escucho-dijo Chris.

-Es que ahora no se bien que decir…-dijo sincero Darren que no podía resistir la tentación de volver a probar esos labios tan dulces que ahora tenía en frente.

-Puedes empezar por aclarar tu cabeza y reconocer que solo estás encaprichado con algo que ni siquiera quieres.

-¿Por qué siempre con lo mismo Chris? Tú no sabes lo que yo siento-aclaro Darren.

-Ni tu sabes lo que sientes, y me resulta demasiado imposible que Darren Criss de la noche a la mañana se vuelva gay y encima de todo eso se fije en mi-a Darren le gusto que Chris lo viera como algo imposible, eso lo hiso sentir importante por un momento.

-Mira Chris no sé qué me pasa contigo, solo sé que no me pasa con ninguna mujer ni con ningún otro hombre, solo me atraes tú, no me gustas los hombres así que no me considero gay, creo que las etiquetas están de más-dijo Darren.

-¡HELLO! Yo soy un hombre por si no lo has notado y si te gusto yo eres gay-dijo exaltado Chris-Y ¡sorpresa! Las etiquetas son algo con lo que te acostumbras a vivir, yo soy gay y no me gustan los chicos heteros, bastante me costó salir del armario para meterme de nuevo allí.

-Solo te pido una oportunidad, déjame probar que es lo que siento por ti, si no funciona podremos ser amigos de todos modos.

-¿Amigos? ¿Probar? No soy un muñeco de pruebas Darren, acaso crees que es así de fácil, solo piensas en ti y en saber qué es lo que sientes o no sientes ¿y lo que siento yo dónde queda?-le reclamo Chris enojado.

-No es lo que quise decir Kurt perdona-dijo tan nervioso Darren que confundió el nombre de Chris por el de su personaje.

-¿Kurt? Ahora entiendo todo, tú de verdad crees que me conoces porque conoces mi personaje, que equivocado que estas, yo no soy Kurt ni tu Blaine, de serlo todo sería más fácil, pero eres Darren.

-Con que ese es el problema, si yo fuera gay, si yo fuera Blaine me darías una oportunidad, si fuera como Groff me creerías ¿eso es lo que quieres, que diga que soy gay?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Groff en todo esto? Pero si, si fueras como él o si fueras Blaine tendrías una oportunidad conmigo, pero así como están las cosas ahora prefiero no arriesgarme y discúlpame por no poder ayudarte a definir tu sexualidad, deberás buscar a otro-dijo Chris, tomo su abrigo y sin despedirse se fue.

Otra vez Darren se sentía sumamente frustrado, Chris en verdad no había mentido cuando dijo que era complicado, sentía que no había nada que pudiera decir que no ofendiera a Chris, tenía todas las palabras en su cabeza que describían lo que sentía pero al querer decirlas le salía todo al revés. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y como si fuera verdad que los amigos saben cuándo un amigo los necesita un mensaje le alegro la noche "Hey Harry ¿Cuánto tiempo no? Ya te olvidaste de tus amigos, pues bien te cuento que acabo de llegar a L.A. voy a estar unos días, así que si no estás ocupado con tu nuevo trabajo podríamos vernos, avísame cualquier cosa estaré esperando tu mensaje, en realidad no, me da lo mismo si me contestas o no, ¡MENTIRA! Te extraño amigo dime cuando nos vemos" Darren saltaba de la alegría era su amigo, su gran amigo de años, con el que había empezado todo, en parte gracias a él estaba donde estaba, y sí lo había descuidado con todo lo de Glee y sus nuevos amigos, pero él era único, era el único que lo volvía loco al mismo tiempo que lo tranquilizaba, su gran amigo desde la universidad con el que había empezado su carrera teatral. No dudo en responderle el mensaje quería verlo de inmediato y lo sito en el bar al que ya se había acostumbrado a ir.

Riker llegó puntual al departamento de Curt, este lo hiso pasar y mientras preparaba algo para tomar Riker fue hacia el balcón, se veía toda la ciudad, era un edificio muy alto y ellos se encontraban en el piso 23.

-Gracias-dijo Riker tomando la copa que le había dado Curt.

-¿Y…Bien?-dijo Curt esperando que Riker cortara con tanto misterio.

-Ah sí… es que me da vergüenza-dijo Riker y apoyo sus brazos en el barandal.

-Espera-dijo Curt y fue en busca de unos almohadones y se sentaron en el balcón alumbrados solo por las luces de la cuidad y de la luna que brillaba esa noche-Ahora si dime.

-¿Qué romántico no?

-Si mucho ¿Riker que te sucede? Estás raro-pregunto Curt sin entender que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio.

-Bueno, sé que no soy bueno para esto, quería hacerlo más especial, pero bueno en mi casa sería imposible jaja así que lo voy a hacer lo mejor que me salga-dijo Riker y se acomodó más cerca del chico-Hoy, más a la mañana, pero un día como hoy jaja pero hace cuatro meses que nos conocemos, y si bien todo empezó raro y no fue hasta hace poco que estamos juntos de verdad, siempre recuerdo ese día en el que te vi por primera vez y tu sonrisa me cambio por completo ese día deje de ser el mismo, para empezar a sentir algo que nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentir, por eso no quería dejar pasar este día sin decírtelo-Curt estaba literalmente con la boca abierta, no sabía que decir, eso en verdad lo había sorprendido, Riker tenía un lado romántico y estaba comenzando a mostrarlo y eso le gustaba en verdad.

-No sé qué decir Rik-dijo Curt acercándose para darle un dulce beso en los labios-eres tan dulce, es difícil pero cada vez que hablas así me enamoras más, y sé que no quieres que le pongamos etiquetas ni nada a nuestra relación pero no puedo evitarlo estoy enamorado de ti y me encanta-dijo emocionado Curt.

-Hay algo más, te traje un regalo…espero no quedar muy cursi-Riker dijo eso sacando algo de su bolsillo y Curt sentía que no podía más de la emoción- Esto es para ti y una es para mí- eran dos pulseras de plata una tenia grabada la letra R y la otra la letra C, él se quedó con la C y le puso en la muñeca izquierda la otra a Curt.

-Es la R de Riker jaja para que cuando no esté la veas y sepas que estoy pensando en ti, y yo veré la mía y me acordare de ti-inmediatamente los ojos de Curt se llenaron de lágrimas quería evitarlo pero le era imposible todo era demasiado perfecto.

-Es más de lo que puedo pedir, de veras me dejas sin palabras y sé que aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo eres… eres hermoso, no sé qué decir-Curt no tenía palabras y Riker comenzó a reír.

-Curt, amor- los ojos de Curt se abrieron enormemente al escuchar esa palabra-Si con todo esto que estoy haciendo no te das cuenta, tendré que decirlo y es que lo lograste, es imposible que siguiera un día más sin enamorarme de esa sonrisa, de esa voz, de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y simplemente TE QUIERO y quiero que lo sepas-Curt seguía sin palabras y prefirió no usarlas, se acercó y miro fijamente a los ojos a Riker y lo beso, en seguida Riker sin perder tiempo lo acostó sobre los almohadones y se puso sobre el comenzando a besarlo en el cuello mientras le quitaba la ropa. Seguían en el balcón el frio parecía no importarles y a esa altura nadie los vería, ya estaban completamente desnudos y Riker se levantó un poco para admirar el cuerpo de Curt, lo recorría con la mirada y con un dedo trazaba líneas en su pecho dibujando sobre su suave piel, no podía dejar de mirarlo y sonreír cada vez que encontraba su mirada, Curt cambio la posición y se puso encima de Riker, acomodándose para que este entrara perfectamente en el haciéndole sentir el calor que el rubio venia conteniendo que demostró con un fuerte gemido al hacer contacto con su interior. Curt comenzó a moverse despacio y suavemente pero Riker que lo tomaba de la cadera le marco el ritmo que debía llevar para llegar juntos al placer, Curt agarro el ritmo en seguida y supo que lo estaba haciendo bien al ver como Riker arqueaba su espalda despegándola del suelo, eso hacía sentir una sensación inexplicable a Curt haciéndolo querer más, y comenzó a moverse con más rapidez hasta que Riker no aguanto más y se incorporó abrazándolo para quedar completamente entrelazados, lo apretó fuertemente con sus brazos mientras Curt intentaba seguir el ritmo de vaivén hasta que Riker no pudo mas y se dejó caer nuevamente con su pecho agitado a punto de explotar. Curt seguía sobre el mirándolo, su cara de placer, sus ojos cerrados, como intentaba recobrar el aliento, sentía que no había hombre más hermoso en la tierra que él en ese momento, y se recostó sobre el rubio mientras el viento helado les bajaba la temperatura. Curt se durmió admirando la R de su pulsera.

Darren había llegado primero que su amigo lo que lo mataba de ansiedad, de pronto reconoció esa voz que tanto echaba de menos.

-¡Darry!-dijo Joey, el Ron de su Harry. Se abrazaron fuertemente y se dieron palmadas en la espalda, tanto tiempo sin verse y ahí estaban de nuevo como antes. Tenían tantas cosas de que hablar y Darren dejo que comenzara Joey, sospechaba que lo que tuviera que contar el chico no sería tan largo como su historia y no se equivocó, al terminar de hablar de inmediato le pregunto por su vida en Los Angeles, por el trabajo y por su novia a lo que Darren intento contestar con los mayores detalles posibles pero sin hondar tanto en lo último ya que todavía le tocaba el orgullo esa parte.

-Así que estas solo jaja me imagino como debes andar dejando corazones rotos por todas partes jaja-dijo Joey riendo.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad Jo-dijo deprimente Darren.

-Mmm me parece que hay algo más que no me cuentas-inquirió el chico.

-Ja había olvidado tu poder de legeremancia- dijo Darren y ambos rieron.

-Bien cuéntame soy todo oídos.

-Pues la típica, hay alguien que me gusta y no sé qué hacer para que se fije en mi-explico Darren.

-Espera, espera, eso no es algo que pueda decir Darren Criss, por favor ¿desde cuando tienes que esforzarte en que se fijen en ti?-pregunto incrédulo Joey.

-Muchas cosas cambiaron Jo.

-Y déjame adivinar ¿es del elenco verdad?

-Si-solo dijo Darren.

-Y de debe de ser de ND ¿no? Porque los Warblers son todos hombres, como veras sigo la serie-aclaro Joey con un gesto de haber hecho algo bien.

-Si-repitió Darren aunque algo dubitativo, ya que Chris ahora era un Warbler y no estaba más en ND.

-Wou esto me gusta a ver ¿Es rubia?

-No-dijo Darren con su codo apoyado en la mesa sosteniendo su cara.

-Bien ahí descarte unas cuantas ¿no me digas que es Rachel, Lea? Dicen que esa chica es incluso más complicada en la vida real-comento el chico.

-No, no es ella-respondió ya con algo de fastidio.

-Estoy algo perdido, si no son todas esas chicas ¿quién se creería tan importante como para ignorarte? ¡Ah ya se! Katy Perry-exclamo triunfante Joey pero la mirada fulminante de Darren le dijo todo-A no, cierto que era del elenco, bueno es que no me dejas muchas opciones ¿Por qué no solo la describes, o me dices quien es si quieres?-dijo rendido el chico y eso despertó a Darren.

-Es… tiene la mirada más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, la voz más dulce que escuche alguna vez, es tan dulce, tan tierno…

-¿Tierno?-repitió Joey.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste tierno.

-No es cierto-negó Darren.

-Si dijiste tierno, yo lo oí.

-Bueno, bueno me confundí, no puedo confundirme, desde cuándo tan detallista-sé quejo Darren aún no seguro de contarle toda la verdad.

-Detallista si, sordo no-dijo el chico y otra mirada aterradora de Darren lo hizo callar.

- Pues sigo perdido, es la adivinanza más difícil de mi vida, y soy bueno en las adivinanzas, ósea tiene lindo ojos, canta obvio, es dulce, y sin duda se cree mucho para fijarse en ti y no es Katy Perry por cierto.

-No, no es ella, y no sé qué hacer porque lo peor de todo es que el problema soy yo, si yo fuera otra persona se resolvería todo, si cambiara…-dijo Darren desahuciado.

-¡Ah picarona! ¿Quiere que te disfraces?

- ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?-pregunto exaltado Darren.

-Ni yo lo sé, es que en verdad me tienes confundido, ósea tu gustas de ella pero ella cero contigo, es del elenco, al parecer podría quererte pero si fueras otra persona, podrías ser Blaine si no fuera que él es gay pero… no se ¿me dirás en algún momento quién es?-respiro agotado Joey tras intentar resolver ese acertijo.

-¡GRACIAS!

-¿Qué, gracias por qué?-pregunto Joey aún más confundido.

-¡Porque si! eres un genio, yo sabía que tú me ayudarías, ahora debo irme pero prometo invitarte a cenar antes de que te vayas de la cuidad, eres genial TE AMO-dijo Darren tomándole la cara con ambas manos para besarlo en la frente y salir apresurado.

-¡Háblale a Katy de mí!-grito Joey mientras Darren se alejaba-Debe ser el aire de Los Ángeles que lo tiene así-pensó el chico y se quedó a terminar su trago.


	15. Un sueño

Chris apenas abrió un ojo para ver su reloj "¿Quién puede molestar a esta hora?" pensó al ver que su reloj marcaba las 00 hs, se levantó en bóxer y remera a ver quién llamaba a la puerta, se fijó por el visor y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par "No puede ser" pensó y abrió en seguida la puerta.

-¿Estas bien? Pasa siéntate te traeré algo-dijo Chris con tono preocupado-¿Por qué estas así, cuéntame?

-Es por lo que hablamos la otra vez… ¡ya no sé qué hacer! esto que me pasa es muy fuerte y no lo puedo evitar –dijo el chico acongojado.

-Bueno tranquilo, ya sabes lo que hablamos, esto seguirá así en tanto tú no decidas cambiar y darte cuenta que vales más que esta tonta relación-le comento Chris.

-Es que no puedo, pienso en todo lo que me dijiste pero me es imposible dejar de sentir dolor cada vez que me siento rechazado.

-Es normal sentir dolor al rechazo, pero lo que tienes que hacer es aprender a superarlo ¡Por favor! Eres hermosísimo, encantador, divertido, miles de hombres se morirían por estar contigo solo que tú no te permites verlo-lo animo Chris, el chico estaba totalmente perturbado pero las palabras de Chris lo animaban-Mira con mi poca experiencia sé que en lo que te estas metiendo solo te traerá dolor, así que mejor termina ahora con todo esto, sabes que no estarás solo y que no importa la hora puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias Chris, y lamento haberte molestado tan tarde, pero es que en verdad me gusta hablar contigo, ojala encontrara a alguien la mitad de todo lo grandioso que eres tú, todavía no sé porque terminamos, pero me encanta tenerte como amigo.

-Ojala yo también lo encontrara Jon, pero bueno no es hora de llorar y menos recordar el pasado-dijo Chris con una sonrisa-Ahora llegaras a tu casa te darás un baño bien caliente y a la cama a pensar en todo lo bueno que te espera cuando te saques a ese viejo de la cabeza-bromeo Chris.

-No es viejo tiene 30 años-aclaro Jon.

-Si pero es casado y ese ya es suficiente problema, así que olvídalo.

-Tienes razón… bueno me iré así puedes descansar, de nuevo gracias.

-No te preocupes para eso están los amigos-dijo Chris mientras lo acompañaba hacia la puerta. Se despidió de Jon y se dirigió a su cama, estaba por acostarse cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Que se te olvido contarme?-dijo Chris mientras habría nuevamente la puerta-¿TÚ?-dijo totalmente sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Darren.

-No, no Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estas vestido así? no entiendo-dijo Chris confundido.

-Si me dejas pasar te explicare-le repitió Darren y Chris se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Acaso piensas ensayar a esta hora? ¿Qué se te paso por la cabeza para vestirte así y venir a mi casa?-pregunto aún confundido Chris.

-Tú me dijiste hoy que si fuese otra persona tendría una oportunidad contigo, pues bien soy otra persona, soy esa persona que quieres, tú dijiste que si fuera Blaine todo sería mas fácil asi que aquí estoy-dijo Darren extendiendo los brazos, llevaba puesto su uniforme Warbler y sus rulos bien peinados.

-¿Es una especie de broma? Darren por favor…-Chris estaba sorprendido, no sabía si echar al chico de ahí o sonreír por la ocurrencia, ya le era imposible resistir las insinuaciones de Darren y de apoco sentía que bajaba sus defensas, verlo ahí parado vestido de Blaine le dio una enorme sensación de ternura.

-Ya no sé qué hacer Chris, jamás en mi vida me costó tanto demostrarle a alguien lo que siento y si esto no funciona creo que me tendré que dar por vencido porque ya no puedo seguir asi es de verdad frustrante.

-Pues…pues yo no pretendía hacerte sentir así, solo…solo esperaba que reaccionaras y te dieras cuenta de que estabas equivocado, pero se ve que es verdad todo lo que dices, ya que nunca nadie hiso algo así por mí-expreso Chris conmovido.

-Ya te lo dije, lo que siento por ti es algo nuevo para mí, pero me gusta, tú me gustas y de verdad me pasan cosas contigo que ya no puedo ocultar más-declaro Darren acercándose mas a Chris.

-Ni yo-dijo Chris y Darren lo miro sorprendido, había esperado tanto por escuchar a Chris decir algo parecido que ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar, Chris lo miraba con esos ojos claros tan dulces y Darren no resistió más y lo beso, tomo su cara con ambas manos y le dio un beso largo y dulce. Fue aún mil veces mejor que cualquier otro beso que hubiera dado alguna vez, su pulso se le acelero y su cuerpo necesitaba tenerlo más cerca. Fueron acercándose hacia el sillón hasta que cayeron sentados, Darren perdió su cara en el delicado cuello de Chris, besando una y otra vez esa suave piel, aspirando hondo ese perfume, que no era un perfume, era Chris, ese era su aroma y lo envolvía haciéndole perder la razón, por fin, después de tanto soñar estaba allí con él.

-Espera, espera ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?-le pregunto Chris y Darren lo miro fijo a los ojos.

-Si, quiero hacerlo-solo dijo Darren y se volvió a perder en el aroma de Chris.

Verlo asi solo con su bóxer y una remera, era simplemente irresistible, de pronto sintió las manos de Chris enredándose en su pelo y acariciando su cabeza.

-Tu peinado, se está desarmando, ya no pareces Blaine-dijo Chris como hipnotizado, jamás creyó que alguna vez tendría sus manos sobre esos rulos tan suaves.

-¿No te gusta así?-pregunto Darren.

-Si, ahora te ves como Darren y me gusta-dijo Chris mientras seguía pasando sus dedos entre el cabello de Darren.

-¿Quieres despeinarme?-pregunto Darren mientras movía su cabeza entre las manos de Chris como un gatito buscando un mimo. Apenas le estaba acariciando el cabello y Darren ya sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse, lo desprendió de su remera y admiro la blanca piel del barítono, tan blanca y suave, paso sus manos por su pecho como queriendo recordar cada centímetro de su piel con su dedos, llego hasta su vientre, acariciándolo suave pero enérgicamente mientras Chris cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias. Darren continuo hasta rozar con sus manos el borde del bóxer de Chris, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se entrecortaba, se mordió los labios mientras admiraba esa vista, fue bajando lentamente su mano por sobre la ropa interior de Chris, se sentía raro pero ansioso, esa sería la primera vez que tocaría a un hombre de esa manera, que tocaría a alguien igual a él. Continúo bajando su mano por la entrepierna de Chris que comenzaba a respirar cada vez con mas velocidad, intento cubrir con su mano el bulto del chico apretando levemente lo que hizo gemir a Chris, aunque mordía sus labios para evitarlo, sentirlo entre sus manos incluso sobre el bóxer fue como una sensación eléctrica que se descargó en el, haciéndole sentir una presión en la entrepierna de su pantalón Warbler. Chris tomo las manos de Darren y se bajó su ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo. Darren lo observaba, y con cada mirada sentía unas ligeras puntadas en su entrepierna, parecía que su pantalón no soportaría tanta presión. Chris se dio cuenta de esto y se incorporó para llegar a desprender el cinto del pantalón de Darren, comenzó a bajarle el cierre pero Darren lo detuvo, en ese momento no supo porque lo hiso solo que sintió vergüenza de que Chris le desprendiera el pantalón. Al entender lo que pasaba Chris se levantó he hiso que lo siguiera hasta su cama, estaban en penumbras y aun así Darren no perdió detalle del desnudo cuerpo de Chris caminando hacia la cama. Una vez allí, Chris lo recostó y le quito toda la ropa, primero su blazer azul oscuro, luego uno por uno fue desprendiendo los botones de su camisa, le aflojo y quito la corbata y termino de desprender su pantalón para quitárselo del todo dejándole solo su ropa interior. Darren estaba nervioso, una mezcla de sensaciones le envolvía el cuerpo pero por nada quería que Chris se detuviera, salvo cuando sentía que ya no podía contenerse más.

Chris lo miro como sorprendido de que estuviera tan excitado y todo por unas simples caricias, le quito el bóxer y de inmediato tomo con su mano el miembro de Darren haciendo suaves movimientos, ese solo toque hiso estremecer todo el cuerpo de Darren sin que pidiera evitar largar un ahogado gemino. Chris lo observaba analizando cada sensación que pasaba por el cuerpo de Darren cada vez que él lo tocaba, sonriendo cuando veía que este quería ocultar sus gemidos mordiendo sus rojos labios. Chris empezó a besar dulcemente el vientre de Darren y continuo bajando, Darren intento en vano detenerlo y Chris siguió besándolo hasta colocar su boca en su entrepierna. Darren se puso tenso y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, se sentía vulnerable, siempre acostumbrado a llevar el control y Chris parecía muy seguro de lo que hacía.

-Relájate, se supone que lo tienes que disfrutar, déjame que te enseñe como, que no te de vergüenza-le dijo Chris mirándolo desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Eso lejos de relajarlo avergonzó más a Darren, sentía ganas de gritar de placer, sentir su boca y su lengua jugando con esa parte de su cuerpo era un sueño, era como su sueño, intentaba controlarse pero ya no podía más, quería aguantar pero no pudo y un leve grito se le escapo.

-Chr…Chris ya está para no aguanto más-solo pudo decir Darren y Chris lo miro sonriendo.

-De acuerdo-dijo y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente por su vientre, pasaba su lengua por su pecho y su abdomen haciendo estremecer a Darren con cada beso, de pronto bajo sus manos y sujeto las nalgas de Darren con fuerza, este lo miro entre asustado y desconcertado y Chris le volvió a sonreír.

-Como tú quieras entonces-le susurro Chris al oído y Darren lo tomo de la cintura he hiso que se pusiera de rodillas para colocarse detrás de él, su nula experiencia en relaciones con hombres hacia dudar a Darren sobre si esa sería una posición cómoda para Chris, pero este no dijo nada al respecto y Darren que ya no se podía contener más, tomo con ambas manos las suaves y blancas nalgas de Chris y de apoco comenzó a entrar en su interior, cada leve movimiento y el rose de sus cuerpos lo estremecía provocándole escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, jamás había sentido algo parecido con ninguna mujer, no podía creer sentirse tan bien estando con Chris, quería todavía más, pero no quería maltratarlo.

-No tengas miedo…hazlo con fuerza, quiero… sentirte dentro mío-le dijo Chris entre gemidos mirando por sobre su hombro, al escuchar eso Darren no perdió mas tiempo y comenzó acelerar sus movimientos y embestía cada vez mas duro y profundo sobre el cuerpo del barítono que gritaba de placer, jamás hubiera creído que Chris fuese así en la cama, su dulce e inocente apariencia escondían a todo un experto en el sexo, había quedado como un tonto delante del chico, aunque era lógico que se inhibiera un poco al ser su primera vez con un hombre, Chris tendría mas experiencias en eso y lo demostró. Su corazón ya no podía resistir mas, ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse y los fuertes gemidos de Chris lo excitaban en demasía, sentía que la piel le quemaba por dentro, el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo, quería probar todo de Chris, su piel, sus besos, su cuerpo, sus gemidos, pero no pudo mas que terminar allí y caer rendido sobre su espalda. Darren quedo muerto sobre la cama mientras Chris apoyado en un codo lo observaba. Era vergonzoso, el ahí esforzándose por respirar y Chris sonriendo, había quedado completamente agotado pero totalmente satisfecho, junto fuerzas y se acercó abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Esto es un sueño, parece un sueño-repetía Darren con su voz entrecortada.

-No es un sueño, es real.

-Valió la pena insistir tanto entonces, nunca me sentí tan cansado y feliz a la vez, fue único, nunca pensé sentirme asi-dijo Darren volviendo a respirar con normalidad.

-Para ser tu primera vez fue como lo esperaba, eres tímido Darren-dijo Chris con una sonrisa pícara.

-Claro que no, prometo demostrarte todo lo contrario la próxima vez-dijo con seguridad Darren-Pero ahora me gustaría conocerte, conocer al Chris que tanto me evitaba, saber que sientes, que piensas, que quieres.

-Quiero que esta noche no termine mas, no quiero despertar en la mañana, ya he soñado contigo y siempre desapareces al despertar-dijo Chris mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

-No sabía que soñabas conmigo-dijo sorprendido Darren.

-Hay mucho que no sabes de mi.

-Entonces si no quieres que sea como en tus sueños me quedare aquí para que cuando despertemos en la mañana ambos sepamos que esto no fue un sueño-dijo Darren y Chris le dio un dulce beso en los labios acomodándose luego sobre su pecho.

Brock entraba al camarín sorprendido por los ruidos que hacia Riker.

-Hey ¿que te sucede, estas bien?

-Eh… ¡Achis! Si eeestoy bien-dijo Riker entre estornudos.

-Bueno es que no lo parece, estas enfermo deberías avisarle a alguien no puedes ensayar asi-le aconsejo Brock.

-Yo…yo puedo ensayas asi no ¡Achis! No hay problema-respondió Riker.

-Bueno pero no dudes en retirarte cuando no te sientas del todo bien.

Luego de cambiarse Brock fue al camarín de Telly junto con Luke, de mientras en el camino le contaba a su amigo que Riker no se sentía bien.

-Pobre, pero debería irse es horrible trabajar así-comento Luke.

-Es lo que le dije pero no me hiso caso-dijo Brock golpeando la puerta del camarín y Telly les abrió.

-¡Ya están listos! Habíamos quedado en probar esos pasos nuevos temprano Telly-les recordó Brock-¿Pero que están haciendo?-pregunto luego al ver que Titus le quitaba un termómetro de la boca a Curt.

-Wou 39, si tienes fiebre Curt, esta muy caliente-dijo Titus.

-Pero tengo mucho frio-dijo Curt temblando.

-Eso es porque estas enfermo, no se cómo se te ocurrió venir asi, deberías irte-le recrimino Telly mientras le ponía otro blazer Warbler en su espalda. Curt era como el hijo de Telly y Titus, Telly le recriminaba todo lo que hacía mal pero a la vez lo cuidaba y Titus siempre lo apoyaba en todo lo que hacia, desde un principio compartían camarín y no tardaron en formar esa pequeña familia.

-Tu mamá tiene razón Curt-bromeo Titus por lo dicho por el asiático-es mejor que te vayas a tu casa.

Luke era el chico nuevo, si bien conocía a Brock de antes habia ingresado a los Warblers de último cuando ya se habían formado todos los grupos, y aunque compartía camarín con Dominic y Aaron, pasaba mas tiempo con Brock y los demás, por eso a veces le costaba entender las bromas de los chicos y en especial porque Curt le decía "ma" a Telly, el gay del grupo, y además no sabía de la relación entre Curt y Riker ya que Brock no sabía cómo decírselo.

-¿No es raro que Riker también este enfermo? Quizás hay algún virus cerca-comento seriamente Luke y los demás se miraron con complicidad.

-¿Riker también está enfermo?-pregunto Titus.

-Si pero no esta tan mal como Curt, ya debe estar en la sala de ensayo asi que los esperamos allí, vamos Luke-dijo Brock y se fue seguido de Luke y de Titus que les pidió que lo esperaran.

Una vez solos Telly interrogo a Curt.

-Bien ahora me cuentas todo ¿Cómo es que Riker también está enfermo?-pregunto insinuante el asiático.

-Bueno es que…nos dormimos en…en el balcón-explico avergonzado Curt.

-¡¿Qué?! Ya me cuentas todo.

A Curt le gustaba hablar con Telly, que junto con Dominic eran los únicos abiertamente gais, y si bien él al igual que Riker no se consideraba gay, las charlas con el asiático Warbler le ayudaban mucho.

En la sala de ensayos estaban alongando Brock y Riker antes de comenzar a bailar, entre toces y estornudos Riker no perdió oportunidad para interrogar a Brock sobre su novia.

-¿Hablaste con tu novia estos días?-pregunto Riker como si nada, Brock lo miro raro pero igual respondió.

-Todos los días hablo con ella.

-¡Oh eso es genial! ¿Y cómo se llama?-siguió preguntando Riker al ver que Brock parecía estar con ganas de hablar.

-Lucy, se llama Lucy-respondió Brock mientras giraba su cabeza para que Riker no lo viera, parecía ser que solo hablar de ella hacia que se entristeciera de inmediato.

-¡Qué lindo nombre! Deberías decirle que venga al set algún día-comento el rubio.

-Si se lo diré… con permiso-dijo Brock y se retiró de la sala de ensayo. Riker sentía una necesidad de ayudarlo, no sabía porque se le había hecho tan importante esa historia solo que ya pensaría como, aunque una idea descabellada surgía en su cabeza.

El reloj sonó puntual, Darren despertó asustado, intento moverse pero sentía como si un tren hubiera pasado sobre él, no reconocía esa cama, de pronto escucho el ruido de la ducha que se cerraba, y vio a Chris salir del baño envuelto en una bata de toalla. Allí todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le volvieron a la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Vamos levántate a desayunar-le dijo Chris y Darren busco su bóxer entre las sabanas se lo puso y se levantó.

-Chris quería decirt…

-Shhh no hablemos de eso, solo desayunemos sí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y también mucho tiempo para hacerlo-Darren se desenredaba el pelo con una mano, todavía estaba algo dormido y le costaba creer lo que estaba sucediendo, que cambio tan radical al pensar que la última vez que le habían preparado el desayuno había estado con su novia Mia, eso ya casi se lo olvidaba, ahora tenía muchas cosas mejores en que pensar.


	16. Enamorado

-Bien será mejor que te vayas ahora, yo tengo ensayo pero más tarde que tu hoy-dijo Chris.

-¿Pero nos veremos luego?-pregunto preocupado Darren.

-Si luego hablaremos ahora vete o llegaras tarde.

-Solo déjame decirte algo…En verdad fue la mejora noche de mi vida, y no me refiero solo a… quiero decir que me refiero a todo, estar contigo… me sentí muy bien, y solo fue una noche, no me imagino como será más adelante, eres hermoso-dijo Darren y luego lo beso apasionadamente, tanto que su pulso se aceleró en segundos y no podía parar de besarlo.

-Bueno Criss, ya vete nos veremos luego-insistió Chris.

-Eres hermoso-dijo Darren, agarro su mochila y se fue.

Darren llego a la sala de ensayo y se cruzó con Brock que se retiraba algo nervioso.

-¡Hola Buen día!-dijo alegremente Darren y el chico solo lo saludo al pasar sin detenerse.

-Buen día Riker ¿Qué le sucede a Brock?-pregunto sin perder su alegría matinal mientras se ponía a alongar con sus compañeros.

-Nada ya me estoy ocupando de eso, sé que dentro de poco cambiara esa cara-dijo Riker como hablando consigo mismo.

-¿Qué te estas ocupando de qué?-pregunto Darren confundido.

-No nada no me hagas caso ¿A ti que te sucede? ¿Te comiste un payaso acaso que no puedes dejar de sonreír?-bromeo Riker.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Jajaja solo amanecí de buen humor es todo.

-Ah bien-dijo Riker poco convencido-Aaaachisss.

-Guauuuuu alguien durmió destapado-dijo riendo Darren.

-¿Quién te cont…? Digo... no es nada solo un simple resfrió –dijo Riker tratando de no descubrirse.

Había pasado toda la tarde y Chris no había aparecido. Darren sabía que Chris ese día llegaría más tarde pero, ya estaban terminando y no se había presentado, aunque solo era un par de grabaciones de voz las que debía hacer ese día, a Darren le resultaba raro.

-¿Sabes algo de Curt?-pregunto Brock a Riker mientras se cambiaban.

-Si lo llame recién y me dijo que se iría a acostar, sigue con fiebre y dolor de cabeza, dejare que duerma un poco y luego lo iré a ver ¿Qué harás tú?

-Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa, algunos trabajos-respondió Brock mientras doblaba delicadamente su camisa tan concentrado que casi se asustó con el comentario de Riker.

-¡Trabajo! QUE ABURRIDO Brock por favor-su voz sonaba más gangosa de lo común por el resfrió- Vamos acompáñame a tomar algo y luego iremos a ver a Curt.

-Tú deberías tomar, pero un remedio, no puede ser que siendo cantante descuides tanto tu garganta.

-Ya deja de regañarme y vamos-dijo Riker llevándose de prepo al chico

Llegaron al bar de siempre y se sentaron en un rincón.

-Bueno cambia esa cara, ahora te traerán una de esas hamburguesas que tanto twitteas-bromeo Riker.

-Si está bien.

-Que lindo nombre Lucy, me recuerda a una canción de los Beatles-dijo pensativo Riker y Brock lo miro hacia otro lado-Y cuéntame ¿A qué se dedica, es artista como tú?-Brock abrió su boca como para contestar pero luego la cerro fuertemente mientras apretaba un puño sobre su rodilla, era tan insistente Riker con ese tema que ya no sabía cómo evitarlo y decidió hablar.

-No, ella es mas académica-dijo y su mirada se ilumino el recordarla- está estudiando para entrar a la universidad para seguir la carrera de medicina.

-Wou que loco, eso es muy difícil, que bueno que teniendo prioridades tan distintas se lleven tan bien, deben de tener muchas cosas en común-dijo Riker.

-Si muchísimas-dijo Brock y una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara-nos conocemos desde chicos, asistimos a la misma iglesia, prácticamente crecimos juntos, sabemos todo del otro y creo que nunca nos peleamos, y nunca nos separamos tanto tiempo-Riker no quería emitir sonido, por fin Brock le estaba contando de su novia y no quería distraerlo-Es difícil estar tan lejos de ella.

-¿Y porque no vine a verte? Digo todavía no está en la universidad así que le sería más fácil a ella visitarte de lo que a ti.

-Si ella quiere venir me lo dice todos los día pero…

-¿Pero?-insistió Riker.

-Es que no la dejan, sus padres son muy estrictos, apenas aceptan nuestra relación, creen que ser cantante es sinónimo de vago, pero yo hago muchas cosas aparte de cantar, y la quiero muchísimo y se que ella también-respondió Brock algo melancólico.

-Entonces si se quieren tanto como dices dile que se venga a vivir contigo, no tiene nada de malo muchas parejas jóvenes viven juntos, y ella ya es mayor de edad y de todos modos viviría contigo y tu familia.

-Eso es imposible, no podemos hacer eso es… está mal-dijo en voz baja.

-¡Mal Brock! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es pecado? Lo siento pero que me cuesta acostumbrarme a tu estilo de vida-dijo alterado Riker.

-No es un estilo es una elección Riker, y si Dios nos puso esta traba en el medio es porque sabe que podremos superarla-dijo confiado Brock.

-Si seguro, dejando tu carrera para tocar en algún bar de mala muerte en California mientras ella cumple su sueño de ser doctor, pero claro como estarán juntos serán felices, ¡Pues no! Los dos tienen que poder hacer los que quieren.

-¡Ya está bien Riker! de verdad no entiendo tu insistencia en querer arreglarme la vida, si es por esa vez que le dije a Curt que te perdone olvídalo si, no me debes nada estamos a mano y te lo agradezco-Riker había logrado volver a espantar a Brock-Mándale mis saludos a Curt si, nos vemos, adiós.

-Lo siento Brock, lo siento, no te vayas-dijo Riker en vano-Como odio que me dejen hablando solo-renegó Riker.

Darren llegaba a su casa, había mandado cientos de mensajes a Chris pero este no le contesto, estaba preocupado por no saber nada de él, hasta que recibió un mensaje en respuesta a los tanto que había enviado "Hola Darren perdona por no contestar, estoy con un problema, mañana te explico bien no es nada serio pero no podremos vernos hoy, lo siento. Besos nos veremos mañana en el estudio" Darren preocupado quiso llamarlo pero no le contesto, todo era muy raro, pero decidió calmarse y hacer caso a las palabras de Chris "no es nada serio". Se dio una ducha y se puso a revisar sus redes sociales, Face y Twitter que hacía rato las tenía olvidadas.

Riker ya tenía una llave del departamento de Curt, que este le había obsequiado. Ingreso a la habitación y lo encontró durmiendo de una manera muy cómica, como si apenas hubiera alcanzado a llegar a la cama antes de caer desmallado, lo acomodo y le quito la ropa de más que tenía, lo tapo bien y se fue a preparar un té.

Al regresar a la habitación Curt lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola-dijo dulcemente.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? Te prepare un té.

-Gracias, ahora mejor ya que te veo-dijo Curt sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Tienes una cara terrible, pero aún así no dejas de sonreír-comento dulcemente Riker.

-Si lo sé, y me siento terrible también-dijo Curt mientras probaba el té y Riker se acomodaba a su lado en la cama.

-Sacaste la peor parte, yo solo tengo un resfrió leve ¿En qué piensas?-pregunto Riker al ver que Curt tenía la vista perdida en su pulsera y no le prestaba atención.

-En cuando nos conocimos ¿te imaginaste en ese momento que alguna vez estaríamos así?

-No la verdad no-dijo sincero Riker-Cuando te conocí solo pensé "guau que linda sonrisa" y en que me hacías sentir algo raro cuando estabas cerca mío, hasta que entendí porque.

-Si…-un bostezo se interpuso-…aunque tardaste un poco en entenderlo.

-Si jaja, bueno pero será mejor que duermas ahora-dijo Riker tomando la taza de té y dejándola a un costado-Tapate bien que yo me quedare aquí para cuidarte-Curt se acomodó mientras Riker lo abrazaba, y se durmió recordando ese momento cuando vio a ese chico rubio entrando al estudio y su primer gran beso.

"Hola soy Riker-decía un rubio simpático a un Telly y Titus que recién se conocían.

-Yo soy Curt, esto se ve genial, somos muchos-dijo un chico de amplia sonrisa, Riker lo observo un momento y supo que serían buenos amigos.

Riker iba apresurado a su camarín era su primer ensayo y llegaría tarde cuando de repente choca de frente con Curt tirándolo al piso.

-Oh lo siento, perdona es que estoy llegando tarde y… y veo que tú ya estas cambiado-dijo agitado Riker.

-No te preocupes aún tienes tiempo-dijo Curt con su enorme sonrisa que llamaba la atención de Riker.

Estaban ensayando una coreografía, Riker estaba confundido, no sabía si era casualidad o lo hacía apropósito pero cada vez que levantaba su vista Curt lo estaba mirando. El coreógrafo les dio unos minutos de descanso, Riker se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared cuando de pronto Curt se sienta a su lado y le convida agua.

-Wou esto es agotador-comento Curt.

-Si pero es muy divertido-agrego Riker.

-Claro, lo dice alguien que tiene un cuerpo increíblemente en forma, yo apenas puedo respirar-dijo riendo Curt y Riker se avergonzó por el cumplido.

-Pero no voy al gimnasio ni nada, aparte las coreografías de los Warblers no son tan así esto es solo para calentar-explico Riker mirando a Curt que le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos. Riker se sentía raro, las miradas de Curt no eran normales de amigos, pero tampoco le molestaban, al contrario.

Riker fue al camarín de Titus para hablarle de un asunto que tenían en común, cuando le abrieron la puerta vio que era Curt.

-Pasa-le dijo y Riker entro y cerró la puerta.

-No sabía que este era tu camarín ¿esta Titus?-pregunto Riker.

-No, se acaba de ir, que linda camiseta tienes-comento como si nada Curt sobre la remera roja que llevaba Riker mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

-Gracias, pero…

-¿Pero qué?-quiso saber Curt.

-¿Eres… gay o algo así?-pregunto Riker sin más.

-Jaja No lo soy, no porque me guste tu remera significa que soy gay, aunque pienso que eres lindo y eso tal vez sea un poco gay-comento Curt y eso hiso reír a Riker.

-¿Te parezco lindo?-dijo el rubio y se acercó más al chico, una confianza de pronto lo invadía.

-Si bastante-dijo serio Curt.

-Yo tampoco soy gay, pero… digamos que no me molesta la idea de probar algo nuevo con un chico como tú-dijo seguro Riker y a Curt se le dibujo una sonrisa cómplice. Curt tomo una de las manos de Riker y la puso en su pecho, Riker comenzó a mover su mano por sobre la remera de Curt como explorando esas sensaciones nuevas. Riker miraba su cuerpo y luego a sus ojos, se mojaba los labios con su lengua y veía como eso parecía provocar a Curt quien se acercó y lo tomo de la cara, estaban casi pegados, sentían la respiración del otro, pero no se animaba a avanzar, Riker si y lo beso, metió su lengua lo más profundo que pudo dentro de la boca del chico, fue sorprendente se sentía igual que besar a una mujer pero todavía más excitante, Curt respondió a ese beso tomándolo fuerte de la cara y enredando sus lenguas, se besaron apasionadamente, como si no fuera la primera vez pero si la última vez que besarían a alguien, separaban sus bocas solo para tomar aire, parecía una competencia por ver quien llegaba más profundo en la boca del otro con su lengua, Curt saboreaba los labios rosados de Riker, mientras este con su lengua recorría la perfecta dentadura del chico, cada rincón de sus bocas fue explorado por el otro, cuando ya no pudieron más se separaron y tomaron aire profundamente para recuperar el aliento, sus bocas estaban mojadas y el borde se sus labios enrojecidos de tanta fricción.

-Tengo los labios muy suaves-dijo Curt pasando sus dedos por su boca.

-Eso pasa cuando besas mucho, y por cierto lo haces muy bien-dijo sorprendido Riker.

-Hay muchas cosas que hago bien-dijo insinuante Curt y Riker se sonrió.

-Creo que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos tú y yo" Curt se despertó sonriendo ya que se había dormido pensando en ese recuerdo.

-Oh lo siento, no quise despertarte, sigue durmiendo yo ya me voy-dijo Riker levantándose de la cama pero Curt lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro sobre él.

-Ya no quiero dormir ¿Por qué no te quedas y me ayudas a bañarme?-pregunto Curt.

-¿Cómo te puedo decir que no? De acuerdo iré a preparar el baño-dijo Riker y Curt se levantó.

Al entrar al baño tomo por la espalda a Riker y comenzó a quitarle la ropa lentamente mientras lo besaba en la nuca. Cuando estuvieron desnudos entraron en la bañera que era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, se sentaron enfrentados pero pronto Curt se colocó sobre Riker besándolo en el pecho y su cuello.

-Hay algo en el agua caliente que me provoca, o debes ser tú-susurró Curt al oído de Riker y comenzó a bajar.

-Soy yo, se que te vuelvo loco-dijo Riker y puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico que se sumergió bajo el agua buscando algo que pronto encontró haciendo estremecer a Riker que lo tomaba fuerte del pelo, Curt subió a tomar aire para seguir con lo que había empezado, movía su boca lo más rápidamente mientras sentía como Riker apretaba su cabeza, lo que lo incitaba a ir más rápido, su boca se llenaba de agua y le faltaba aire pero no quería parar hasta hacerlo terminar, se dio cuenta que no faltaba mucho cuando Riker hacia fuerza para que lo soltara, subió para tomar aire nuevamente mientras seguía los movimientos con su mano.

-Curt…Curt…no, ven aquí-dijo Riker cuando Curt iba a continuar su trabajo bajo el agua.

-¿Qué pasa, no te aguantas?-dijo Curt tomándolo con su mano y viviéndola rápidamente.

-Aaah no-respondió el rubio con un fuerte gemido y lo tomo rápidamente de la cintura sentándolo sobe él pero al hacer contacto con el cuerpo del pelinegro termino de inmediato.

-Noo ¡maldición!-se quejó Riker entre escalofríos apretando la espalda de Curt.

-Guauuu ese fue un nuevo record, es imposible Rik no te puedes resistir a mí-bromeo Curt besándolo en los labios y Riker lo mordió suavemente.

-Hey ¿y eso porque fue?-pregunto Curt.

-Es que como tu dijiste no me puedo resistir a ti.

-Este es un gran momento, ya me siento mucho mejor-dijo Curt mientras se abrazaba al rubio.

-¿Así se siente estar enamorado?-dijo pensativo en vos baja Riker pero Curt no lo escucho.

Darren seguía frente a su computadora admirado de saber cuánta gente era fanática de Klaine, leía los miles de twitter de sus admiradoras y de sus compañeros que le causaban gracia, cuando de pronto su sonrisa se borró al leer un tweet de una página que subía noticias de Glee "Último momento Fotos del encuentro de Chris Colfer y Jonathan Groff hoy en L.A." hiso clic sobre el link y leyó la noticia donde solo se especulaba de una posible relación entre los dos, pero lo que más asombro a Darren fue la foto de los dos chicos saliendo de un café y que Chris no le haya dicho nada al respecto, solo que tenía un problema que aparentemente tenia nombre y apellido: Jonathan Groff. Sabía que no debía hacer especulaciones sobre una noticia leída en internet, pero eso junto con el mensaje de Chris lo volvían loco, y otra vez Groff lo hacía dudar.

A la mañana siguiente Darren se cruzó a Chris en los pasillos del estudio.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?-dijo dulcemente Chris.

-Bien ¿por qué no me dijiste que estuviste todo el día con Groff?-dijo algo agresivo Darren.

-Ok, primero Groff tiene nombre y es Jonathan ¿sí? No le digas Groff todo el tiempo lo haces sonar viejo, segundo leí lo que pusieron en internet sobre nuestra salida, son típicas especulaciones que hacen cada vez que dos chicos gais hablan juntos, tercero dije que te explicaría todo hoy ¿no? Ah y cuarto y más importante ¿esto es una escena de celos Darren?-pregunto entre risas Chris.

-No…pues…yo… perdón, es que últimamente estoy con la autoestima baja y cosas así me hacen pensar lo peor, no debí preguntártelo así, lo siento-se disculpó Darren.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en mi casa hoy y arreglamos todo esto?-propuso Chris y Darren se alegró.

-Mejor en mi casa quiero preparar algo especial para disculparme por esto.

-Bueno como quieras pero no es necesario que hagas nada, no me enoje, sería imposible enojarme contigo y muchos menos por celos-Darren lo miro a los ojos resistiendo las ganas de besarlo.

-Entonces te espero esta noche en mi casa.

-Ahí estaré- respondió Chris.

Riker se encontraba en su camarín había llegado temprano y ya estaba cambiado así que se dispuso a intentar resolver el tema de Brock, algo debía hacer y la opción de secuestro no era válida eso ya se lo había aclarado Curt. Abrió su notebook, se la puso sobre las rodillas y empezó a buscar información "Hollywood-California"

-Lindo lugar-pensó es voz alta cuando Brock ingreso al camarín.

-¿Qué lugar es lindo?-pregunto curioso Brock mientras preparaba su ropa.

-¡Ah! los lugares donde estas chicas eligen hacerse tatuajes wou es muy hot –mintió Riker mientras miraba el monitor fingiendo asombro y evitando que Brock viera algo.

-Si claro, si no me quieres decir no importa, no hace falta que mientas.

- No estoy mintiendo ¿Qué porque estoy con Curt significa que ya no me gusta ver mujeres?-pregunto enojado Riker.

-Yo no dije eso, pero es lo que le prometiste a Curt.

-Si pero los ojos se hicieron para mirar, y tu comentario fue muy discriminativo-agrego Riker exagerando las palabras.

-Mira mejor dejémoslo así no sé qué te pasa no era para que te pusieras así de agresivo-dijo Brock alterado.

-Bueno, bueno no empecemos a pelear, siento a ver sonado agresivo.

-Lo siento si te ofendí con mi comentario-dijo Brock y permanecieron callados mientras Brock se cambiaba y Riker seguía buscando información. Veía paisajes, casas de famosos y un link oficial del estado de California, donde estaban las leyes y estatutos que regían en ese estado, todo le parecía aburrido y en vano hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente que hasta Brock lo noto y lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Brock estas muy enamorado de tu novia?-pregunto de repente el rubio.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ya me estas asustando Riker con todo esto, y creo que deje en claro las ciento de veces que me preguntaste que SI la quiero y mucho y dejaría todo por ella y es probable que al término de esta temporada me retire de los Warblers-dijo sin pensar Brock ya que era información que nadie salvo Luke sabían.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Brock tienes que pensarlo bien.

-Ya lo pensé y es así, no quiero nada de esto si no lo puedo compartir con la persona que amo.

-Pero…Pero ¿y si no es el amor de tu vida? ¿Y si lo dejas todo y descubres que no la quieres?-pregunto Riker.

-¡Por supuesto que la quiero Riker y estoy enamorado de ella! Y ya basta de hacérmelo más difícil.

-Es que no es difícil-dijo Riker como si una gran idea hubiera surgido de su cabeza-No es difícil es más fácil de lo que crees, pero claro que tienes que estar muy enamorado y la tienes que querer mucho-repitió y Brock solo le lanzo una mirada de odio y salió del camarín.

-¡Si está enamorado! ¡La quiere! entonces ya tengo la solución ¡SOY UN GENIO!-se dijo así mismo y Darren lo oyó al entrar.

-¿Por qué eres un genio?-pregunto mientras se sentaba frente al espejo.

-No por nada yo me entiendo-dijo Riker y de dio cuenta de que debía dejar de pensar en voz alta.


End file.
